Blessed with a Curse
by Anika Noni Rose
Summary: After the Quartzmon incident, the Digital World falls into chaos once again and it's up to the different groups to help save the world once again. However, with one group missing and their emotions reaching the limit. Can they save the Digital World one more time or will they fall victim to their own emotions? [Season Crossover]
1. Arc 1: The Reunion - Where Are We?

**Disclaimer – I Own Nothing!**

As the sun sets once again on the city of Tokyo, one teenage boy looks down at his hand to find a crimson device sitting in his hand. A small screen glows brightly in the dimly lit room as the boy sits on the edge of his bed, waiting for the screen to show a familiar face once again.

A purple head starts to form on the screen and fiery blue eyes look directly at the boy. As the image becomes clearer, a white cross can be seen on the forehead that resembles a battle scar.

"Tagiru," A voice resonates through the device and the boy, now known as Tagiru smiles at the voice. "The Xros loader is a little cramped now with so many digimon."

"There can't be _that_ many digimon Gumdramon," Tagiru replies to his partner, known as Gumdramon.

"Then why don't you come in here with me?" Gumdramon pouts but Tagiru laughs at this notion before shaking his head.

"I'd rather not," Tagiru finally speaks up once his laughing dies down and a smile stays on the energetic boy. Tagiru lets his body fall back so that he's now lying on his bed with his legs over the edge. His arms are spread out across the bed but his Xros loader stays in his right hand.

"Do you think this is what it's like to be a super star?" Tagiru asks his digimon partner, a slightly serious tone to his cheery voice.

"Maybe…" Gumdramon replies after a moment of thinking, confusion in his voice. "But there's still one thing we haven't achieved yet."

"We haven't surpassed Taiki-san yet, have we?" Tagiru turns his head so he can look at his crimson Xros loader. The digimon nods to himself; agreeing with his partners' statement.

"Not yet, but until then we aren't true super stars," Gumdramon speaks up, knowing that Tagiru's mind must be racing at the thought of beating Taiki; his superior. His mind is also racing at the thought of winning a battle against Shoutmon, the only digimon who the so-called wild child has ever looked up to.

"Once we do we'll be the best hunters there are!" Tagiru exclaims while looking up at his bedroom ceiling. A small fire starts to blossom in Tagiru's eyes while his mind races with only one main thought in his mind; surpassing Taiki.

"T-Tagiru?" Tagiru's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Gumdramon's voice being muffled by a different sound; interference. Tagiru sits back up and looks at the screen on his Xros loader only to find a distorted image of his partner's face.

"Gumdramon! What's happening?!" Tagiru asks in a panic, not knowing what to do. He starts pressing buttons on his device but nothing happens to stop the interference.

"I d-don't know!" Gumdramon replies, panic and confusion in his voice as well. "W-Won't any of the buttons w-work?!"

"No!" Tagiru shouts his reply, hoping his partner can hear him but his partners reply made him panic.

"T-Tagiru! A-Are you e-even there?!" Gumdramon's voice starts to become distant as the interference becomes even louder than before.

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru calls out to his friend but no luck as the picture of Gumdramon vanishes only for black and while lines to flash before Tagiru's eyes.

Tagiru does the only thing he can think of at this time, contact Taiki. He presses even more buttons on his Xros Loader hoping that he can somehow get in contact with his senior but it leads him to nothing but the same flashing lines that were there after Gumdramon disappeared.

Tagiru tries again but this time tries to get in contact with anyone he can, Yuu, Hideaki, Kiichi, even Ryouma, Ren and Airu. However, all of his tries ends up at a dead end as not once the screen would change.

Tagiru sighs as he runs out of ideas. The fire in his eyes dims slightly but a spark ignites once again when the screen starts to show something other than flashing lines.

On the screen, what appears to be an island surrounded by nothing but the blue ocean can be seen. In the center of the island, a mountain can be seen surrounded by mist at the bottom. To the left of the mountain is a cliff that's surrounded by forests on either side. To the right of the mountain is what appears to be rocky terrain that takes up less than a quarter of the island. To the left of the rocky terrain is snow and ice that takes up a quarter of the island. The rest of the island is mostly forests with a lake to the south of the mountain.

Tagiru stares at the map, wondering where it might be. "It's not Japan…"

Tagiru's stares even closer at the map until a bright white light blinds him, forcing him to drop his Xros loader out of reflex as he shields his eyes from the unexpected light.

The light doesn't waver as it consumes Tagiru's whole body and as the light slowly dims; Tagiru's body vanishes only to be left with no trace of both Tagiru and his crimson Xros loader.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!"

A distant voice resonates inside the mind of a blonde girl as the male voice starts to become louder and louder by the second. The teenage girl groans as she starts to open her eyes only to be welcome by a lot of light. She immediately closes her eyes before moving her left hand to cover her eyes from the bright light.

"You're awake!"

The girl starts to sit up while covering her eyes with her hand. When she finally sits up, she opens her eyes and removes her hand only to find a boy with spiky, light brown hair and dark blue eyes. His skin is lightly tanned but instead of goggles, he wears a dark blue-green visor.

"Do I…know you?" The blonde girl asks as she looks at the boy in confusion. A similar expression can be seen on the boys' face at that question as he looks at the girl closely.

"Umm…no," The boy finally replies as he stops inspecting her. He smiles at her before speaking up. "I think you're the first blonde girl I've ever spoken too actually."

"I am?" The blonde girl asks in shock as the boy starts to laugh slightly.

"I think so," The boy finally stops laughing and holds his hand out. "I'm Kazu Shioda."

"Zoe Orimoto," Zoe replies as she takes Kazu's hand with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Zoe." Kazu says as he finally stands up.

"Likewise," Zoe also stands up before finally looking around at her surroundings. "Do you know where we are?"

Kazu also looks around before shaking his head. "No idea."

All around the pair are countless trees and plants that fail in blocking the sunlight from above. Unusual to them though is that the only sound they can hear is the sound of the wind forcing the branches and leaves to move in time.

"Something seems rather odd about where we are, don't you think?" Kazu is the first to speak up as he senses something mysterious lurking around them. He shivers slightly and the thought of his partner Guardromon comes to his mind.

 _Where have you gone?_

As Kazu thinks about his partner, a loud high-pitched scream can be heard, attracting the attention of both Kazu and Zoe. They both look at each other before running in the general direction of the scream.

As the trees start to part to create an opening, another person can be seen on the floor curled up slightly; as if they were trying to escape something. The person is a female brunette with long, wavy hair and light skin.

Zoe runs straight up to the girl while Kazu is looking around to see if there's any sign of danger before running straight over to the brunette. When he finally reaches Zoe and the girl, he can hear Zoe reassuring the older girl.

"Don't worry, there isn't anything anymore." Zoe says calmly and the brunette sits back up before looking around; checking for danger. When she finally turns to look at Zoe and Kazu, she smiles at the sight of other human beings.

"Are you okay?" Kazu asks with his usual smile and the brunette nods in response to his question.

"I'm fine, just ran into danger is all." The brunette replies cheerfully before speaking up once again. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

Zoe and Kazu introduce themselves to the cheery Mimi before they all stand up and look around, not knowing where to go.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Kazu asks with uncertainty in his voice. He turns to the other girls only to find Zoe looking at the device in Mimi's hand.

"What's that?" Kazu asks and Mimi looks up for a moment from her device.

"You ask a lot of questions," Mimi bluntly says and Kazu pouts at this comment. However, before he can reply the sound of movement distracts them and all three of them turn to look around and see movement in a nearby bush.

"Now what?" Kazu asks and Mimi glares at Kazu for asking another question.

"Stop asking questions already," Mimi retorts quietly before turning back to the bush. Zoe takes a hesitant step forward before taking even more steps towards the bush. She crouches down next to the bush before speaking up.

"Is anyone there?" Zoe asks cautiously before continuing. "We won't hurt you."

The bush moves once again before silence falls upon the bush. Zoe stares at the bush before deciding to do the only thing she can think of, look in the bush herself.

She moves a few twigs and leaves before finding something in the center of the bush. Covered by more twigs and leaves is a purple shape that Zoe doesn't recognise. She moves her arms into the bush and tries to pick up the purple shape only to struggle slightly from the unexpected weight.

 _It's heavier than I thought it would be._

Zoe thinks as she pulls the shape out of the bush only to find out that the purple shape is more than she first thought it was. At this point, Kazu and Mimi walk over to where Zoe is and they look at the unconscious purple creature as Zoe places it on the ground.

"Is that a digimon?" Kazu asks and this time Mimi doesn't make any remarks at him as she too is looking down at the creature.

The creatures' ears are long and spiky while on his forehead there's a white cross that resembles a battle scar. Its body is mostly purple with white paws, a white belly and what appears to be a red jacket with yellow bat-like wings attached. On the end of its tail is a hammer and a golden ring wrapping around the end of his tail just before the hammer.

Kazu crouches down next to the unconscious creature before holding its shoulders and he starts to gently shake the creature.

"Hey!" Kazu shouts while both Zoe and Mimi decide to watch, bracing themselves in case the creature attacks. "Wake up!"

At this, a slight murmur escapes the creatures' mouth before its muscles start to tense up. Kazu stops shaking the creature and waits for it to wake up. Moments later, the creature opens its eyes slightly only to be welcome by three unknown human faces. At this, it stands up immediately and looks around urgently.

 _Where am I?_

The creature thinks before turning to the humans who are observing it, shocked at how fast it stood up.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asks calmly and the purple creature turns to face her.

"Where am I?" The creature asks with a male voice as he examines their faces, hoping he recognised one of them.

"We don't know either," Mimi replies before smiling softly at the creature.

"Are you a digimon?" Kazu asks bluntly and the creature turns to look at him. He nods at Kazu before smiling energetically.

"I'm the one and only wild child!" The creature announces with a smug smile on his face. However, Zoe, Kazu and Mimi look at each other in confusion, still not knowing who this digimon is.

"That doesn't help us at all," Kazu states and the smug smile vanishes only to be replaced with shock and confusion.

"I'm Gumdramon! A legendary digimon!" The digimon, now known as Gumdramon shouts, hoping that one of them recognises him. However, the human faces don't change as not one of them recognises the name.

"I don't remember hearing a Gumdramon being a legendary digimon," Mimi says as she examines the purple digimon.

"I'm partnered with Tagiru! A legendary hero!" Tagiru exclaims, hoping that might have helped. To his luck, the blonde immediately replies.

"I remember Takuya mention something about being a legendary hero," Zoe mentions as she remembers how Takuya wouldn't stop talking about what it was like. "He wouldn't shut up about it."

"Sounds like Daisuke to me," Mimi laughs slightly as she remembers when Daisuke came back bragging about his new title and what it was like seeing his senior the same age as him.

"So now do you recognise me?!" Gumdramon asks, interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"Not really," Zoe mentions but she speaks up just before Gumdramon can reply, "But at least we know that we can trust you since you must have met one of our friends."

Gumdramon nods slightly, still annoyed at how none of them had ever heard of the famous 'wild-child'. Zoe stands up before smiling down at Gumdramon.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" Zoe mentions while Kazu finally stands up.

"I'm Mimi," The brunette intrudes herself with a smile. Gumdramon notices that she's wearing a pink skirt, a plain white shirt and a blue jacket.

"Kazu Shioda," Kazu says soon after. He's wearing a dark blue top with a yellow cross on it with yellow-cream shorts. Gumdramon can't help but think of Tagiru every time he looks at Kazu.

"I'm Zoe," Zoe introduces herself last and Gumdramon notices that she's wearing jeans instead of a skirt like Mimi. Her top is covered with white and blue stripes but it doesn't cover her stomach.

Mimi pulls out a device and holds it in her hand. She starts to press a few buttons before dots appear on her screen.

"What's that you got there?" Kazu asks the brunette and Mimi turns to the only boy in the group, not including Gumdramon.

"It's a digivice," Mimi replies, holding it out so the others can get a good look at it. "Don't you have one?"

At this, Kazu pulls out a different device that's a completely different shape to hers. It's white with a brown rim and strap. The only similarity between the devices is the size of the screen.

"Mine's a D-Power," Kazu explains before revealing a pack of cards that he holds in his other hand.

"Cards?" Zoe asks and Kazu nods.

"You slot them in here," Kazu points to the bottom of the D-Power where there's a slot just wide enough to slot a card in it. "You swipe the card you want to use here and you can upgrade your digimon."

Both of the girl's look at the device in amazement as neither of them can fully understand it. At this, Zoe reaches inside her pocket that she had her phone in only to find a pink and purple device in there instead. She pulls it out and all eyes fall on her and her device.

"I have a D-Tector," Zoe responds to their stares but doesn't go in-depth with how her device works. "You can use it to scan fractal codes which purify digimon."

"What's a fractal code?" Gumdramon asks, confusion written all over his face. Before Zoe can respond, all three devices start to beep and everyone turns to the devices they're holding. Kazu places his deck of cards away before looking at what's on the screen of his D-Power.

On the screen are seven dots. Three dots are close together and are red, green and blue. Further away from the group is another group of four dots that are red, orange, green and purple.

"What do you think they are?" Gumdramon asks as he looks at the dots on the screen of the D-Tector.

"Maybe they represent the different devices," Zoe wonders and this is enough to make them smile.

"Then let's go!" Kazu walks in between Mimi and Zoe, confident in his choice of direction.

"The dots are coming from this way," Mimi says and Kazu turns to see Mimi pointing in a different direction.

"They are?!" Kazu asks but gets no response as both of the girl's and Gumdramon walk in the direction that Mimi pointed in.

"Wait up!" Kazu calls out to them and runs after them as he tries to catch up to them.

What none of them know is that two blue eyes are watching them from high up in a tree. A red hood covers his head and face while a gold necklace wraps around its neck, an eye in the center.

 _They've arrived._

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. If you have any questions then I'll be happy to answer them. I'll be updating soon so hopefully you won't be waiting long. Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it and I hope to see you again in the next update!**


	2. Arc 1: The Reunion - A Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer – I Own Nothing!**

"I'm fweezing!"

"So am I!"

"There's nothing I can do about that," An orange haired teenager says sympathetically as she walks through the snow wearing nothing but a red jumper and demin shorts. She turns to look a few yards back where a yellow digimon wearing red pants and a young girl with dark purple hair is slowly walking while wrapping their arms around them.

"If Lopmon was here she could keep me wawm," The young girl thinks aloud and this causes her to frown.

"We'll find Lopmon soon Suzie," The older girl reassures Suzie with a smile and this causes her to smile. Her arms wrap around her body tighter as a gust of wind makes the young girl shiver. All she's wearing is a white shirt under a pink cheongsam-style vest, dark purple shorts and yellow pumps.

"Are we there yet?" The yellow digimon asks as they carry on walking. The older girl looks at her digivice in her hand and looks at the red and green dots moving closer to the blue and purple dots which haven't moved since they first picked them up on the digivice.

"We're almost there Neemon," The older girl replies to the digimon, now known as Neemon. Neemon frowns as he tries to count how many times he's heard that phrase.

 _One, two, seven, four, nine, five…_

As Neemon fails to count in his head, Suzie walks next to the older girl as she looks at the screen on the digivice.

"Sora," Suzie looks up at the older girl who looks away from the screen to face the younger girl.

"What's wrong?" Sora asks with a soft smile.

"Do you think Henwy will be there?" Suzie asks, a glimmer of hope in her eye at seeing her older brother again.

"We'll find out when we get there," Sora replies with a smile that makes the younger girl smile as she thinks about meeting with her brother and partner once again.

"Are we there yet?" Neemon asks again for the billionth time and both girls respond with one word.

"No!"

* * *

After an hour of non-stop walking through the snow, pine trees start to pop up over the horizon. The digivice in Sora's hand starts to beep loudly and this causes the group of three to halt for a moment.

"Are we there yet?" Neemon asks and Sora starts to smile as she realises how close they are to the two dots.

"I think so," Sora replies and Neemon starts to smile like an idiot before cheering loudly.

"Where awe the othews then?" Suzie asks as she looks around and Sora points just ahead of them where the pine trees are.

"I'm guessing they're just over there," Sora replies before walking over to where the trees are. Suzie follows close behind while Neemon is oblivious to them as he's still cheering.

"Neemon!" Suzie calls out to him and this causes the yellow digimon to stop cheering and to notice how far away the girls are.

"Wait for me!" Neemon shouts as he runs after them as fast as his two little legs will take him. As he runs towards them, the snow becomes thinner and thinner until they are welcomed by hard dirt underneath them.

As the small group starts to slow down to a stop, they see two humans and one digimon. All three are unconscious and when Suzie looks towards the digimon, she immediately runs towards it before crouching down and taking the small rookie in her arms.

The rookie digimon has white fur that has green stripes on its collarbone, paws and on the tips of its long ears. It has a small horn on its forehead and has paw pads on its paws.

"Tewiermon!" Suzie calls out to the unconscious digimon as she stares down at it with hopeful eyes. "Tewiermon!"

At this, a small groan can be heard and the long ears start to move slightly, signalling the digimon finally awakening. Its eyes open and they look straight at Suzie's dark purple eyes.

"Suzie?" The digimon asks and Suzie smiles from ear to ear from hearing her name.

"Tewiermon!" Suzie squeezes the digimon tightly and this causes Sora to smile slightly at the reunion.

"I-I can't…breathe…" As the digimon struggles to breath from Suzie's hug, Sora looks towards the two humans, not recognising either of them. She puts her thoughts aside and moves towards the closest of the two humans.

Sora crouches down next to the human boy and the first thing she notices is the round goggles that are on his forehead.

 _Maybe he's a legendary warrior like Taichi and Daisuke mentioned._

Sora thinks to herself before looking at the boy's unconscious form lying in front of her. He has spiky brown hair that surrounds his round goggles. He is wearing a half red, half white shirt that has a yellow symbol on the red half of the shirt. He has grey shorts on and dark red shoes.

Once Sora has finished examining the boy's choice of clothing, she places her hands on the boy's shoulders before gently shaking him.

"Wake up," Sora shouts calmly while trying to wake the boy up. It took her a few tries before a quiet murmur escapes the boy's mouth. Sora stops shaking the boy as she notices his muscles tensing slightly. The boy's eyes slowly open to reveal warm, grey eyes that look up into Sora's maroon eyes. Sora smiles down at the boy before speaking up.

"How do you feel?" Sora asks and the boy smiles back at her with a comforting smile.

"Fine, thanks." The boy replies and with the help of Sora, he stands up only to look around at his surroundings. On his left are countless numbers of pine trees while on his right is a snow desert. He stops looking around when he notices a boy younger than him unconscious on the ground. He moves over to the boy before crouching down next to him. Sora follows him and crouches on the opposite side of the goggle head.

"We've only just arrived and found both you and this boy on the ground unconscious." Sora explains and the brunette nods before gently shaking the boy.

"Hey," The boy calls to the younger boy with a soothing voice, instantly waking the younger boy. The boy slowly opens his green eyes to be welcomed by two unfamiliar faces. The older boy removes his hands from the boy's shoulders and helps the brunette sit up.

Sora notices that the younger boy is wearing a white shirt with a green collar as well as yellow shorts and an oversized orange hat. She smiles at the boy as he looks at the new faces. Neemon runs over to the boy as he immediately recognises him. Neemon stands just in front of the boy and smiles at the sight of the boy.

"Tomoki!" Neemon shouts before jumping into the younger boy's arms.

"I guess Neemon has finally found someone he recognises," Sora says with a smile as she watches Tomoki hug the yellow digimon.

"Long time no see Neemon," Tomoki says as he laughs at Neemon's unexpected arrival.

"I'm glad you've found someone you recognise," The older boy smiles at the reunion while he thinks about his own friends both human and digimon.

"By the way, we still don't know your name," Sora mentions as she looks back at the older boy.

"Oh, I'm Taiki Kudo," The older boy smiles as he introduces himself to them before standing. A slight pain stings his body but he ignores it and turns to look at a young girl conversing with a rabbit like digimon.

"Over there is Suzie and a Terriermon we found close to you," Sora mentions as she stands up and looks over at the smiling girl. At this, memories of Biyomon resurface in her mind and this makes a glimmer of sadness show in her eyes. Taiki notices this and immediately catches on.

"You miss your partner as well," Taiki mentions and this makes Sora look at him in shock. However, her shocked expression turns into a soft smile when she realises that he must be feeling the same way as her.

"Yeah," Sora replies as she nods at him. She goes to look back at Suzie and Lopmon until a distant noise of metal on metal catches her attention from the pine trees. She turns her head sharply and catches a glimpse of striking blue eyes looking at them before they vanish behind a tree. Taiki turns towards Sora and notices the way she's looking at the dense forest in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asks but Sora doesn't turn to face him.

"I think someone's watching us," Sora replies and Taiki goes to stand next to Sora. He looks at the dense forest and waits to see if he can spot anything. Sora turns to look at Taiki and she notices Suzie and Terriermon walking over to them.

"What awe you looking at?" Suzie asks while Terriermon sits on top of her head. Tomoki stands up and moves to the right hand side of Sora with Neemon beside him.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoki asks and as Taiki is about to look at the younger boy, he spots a red cloak and part of a golden weapon within the forest. His eyes widen slightly at the realization that they're being watched.

"Sora's right, there's someone out there watching us," Taiki replies before turning to Sora, his eyes turning back to normal.

"What should we do?" Tomoki asks while Neemon holds onto his right leg.

"If Henwy was here he could make Tewiermon digivolve," Suzie says pessimistically and this causes Suzie to frown.

"Momentai Suzie," Terriermon smiles as he jumps into Suzie's arms to cheer her up. "We'll find Henry soon."

"We'll protect you until we find your brother and partner," Sora moves towards Suzie and smiles at her. This causes the purple-haired girl to smile slightly and nod.

While Sora and Terriermon are helping the youngest member of their group, Tomoki turns and looks deeper into the forest in front of him. A gust of cold wind blows in the air around him but Tomoki isn't fazed at all as he remembers being the legendary ice warrior Kumamon.

He smiles at the memory before hearing someone speak extremely quietly. He turns towards the older boy and notices how he's looking towards the girls and Terriermon. Tomoki takes a breath before speaking again.

"Taiki," This attracts the attention of the older brunette. "Did you say something?"

"No," Taiki replies, confused at why Tomoki asked. "Why?"

"I-It's nothing," Tomoki replies as he rubs the back of his neck slightly. "I just thought I heard something is all," Tomoki explains while looking towards the ground before hearing metal on metal heading towards their way. This cause Tomoki to turn towards the pine trees and see something flying towards them from afar.

Taiki turns and looks in the same direction before noticing something flying through the air and straight towards Tomoki and himself. The object catches a glimpse of light and a flicker of gold catches Taiki's eyes.

"Tomoki!" Taiki shouts before pushing the boy onto his back, forcing Taiki to fall almost on top of him. Sora, Suzie and Terriermon turn to look at Tomoki lying on the floor with Taiki on top of him. To the side of Tomoki is Neemon sitting on the floor while a golden scythe can be seen planted in the ground where Taiki and Tomoki once stood.

"Guys!" Sora calls out to them and goes to run over to them but stops just in time as the scythe flies back into the dense forest, vanishing from their sight.

Taiki gets off of Tomoki and turns to look where the scythe left its mark. He then turns to look at Tomoki who is now resting on his elbows and is looking at where he was standing mere seconds ago.

 _If I stayed still I doubt I would be alive anymore…_

Tomoki thinks as his gaze doesn't move from that one spot. He feels a hand touch his shoulder and he immediately turns to look at Taiki who is facing Tomoki with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" Taiki asks and Tomoki nods, shaking slightly as he tries to recover from almost dying. Sora runs over to the pair with Suzie and Terriermon close behind while Neemon stands up. Tomoki sits up fully before being helped up by Taiki who is now standing.

"Are you two okay?" Sora asks with worry filling her voice. Taiki nods at her with a soft smile.

"We're both okay," Taiki replies and Tomoki nods at this comment, smiling slightly so he could reassure the others. Before anyone else can say anything, a low, cackling laughter can be heard from inside the pine tree forest. Taiki, Tomoki and Sora turn towards the forest while Suzie hides behind Sora, still holding Terriermon and Neemon grabs a hold of Tomoki's left leg.

"Who's there?" Sora asks confidently as she tries to find the source of the horrid, cackling laughter.

"You don't need to know _who_ I am," The voice replies, still not revealing its body.

"What do you want?" Taiki asks the voice, also looking for the source of the voice.

"What _I_ want is for me to know and for you to find out," The voice laughs once again before vanishing into the distance. As Sora is about to enter the forest, Taiki puts his hand out in front of her; signalling for her to stop.

"We should go a different way," Taiki says, looking towards Sora. "We might walk into him again and right now we're defenceless against attacks."

Sora turns to look Taiki in the eyes and nods before pulling out her digivice. Tomoki, Taiki and Terriermon look at the device in confusion before noticing four dots show up on the screen. Sora notices them staring at the device and Sora decides to explain to them what she's holding.

"It's a digivice," Sora starts and she explains to the others what she uses it for. They nod and Taiki takes out a red device with the same size screen as Sora's.

"Do you know how you got that screen to show up on your digivice?" Taiki asks but before Sora can respond, Tomoki speaks up first.

"I've never seen that device before!" Tomoki exclaims and Taiki smiles at him.

"It's my Xros loader," Taiki explains. "It allows me to Digifuse other digimon with my partner and digivolve my partner as well."

"Digifuse?" Suzie asks in confusion. Taiki nods and smiles at the youngest one of the group.

"It's easiest explained by watching it," Taiki explains before pressing a few buttons. Soon enough, a screen with four different coloured dots appear.

"I guess you don't need my help now," Sora laughs slightly and Taiki does the same as well.

"I guess so," Taiki replies before looking at his screen.

"There's no one else nearby so which way should we go?" Sora asks and Taiki looks around before noticing a mountain far from where they stand.

"If we head towards the mountain we might be able to spot others that we recognise," Taiki replies and Sora turns and looks towards the mountain. A sense of nostalgia floods her mind but she ignores it.

"Then that way it is!" Neemon shouts and the others laugh at his exclamation before starting their trek towards the mountain.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions just leave a review and I'll be sure to answer it as soon as I can. The next update will be on the 30th March so for now I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll see you in the next update!**


	3. Arc 1: The Reunion - Primary Village (1)

**Disclaimer – I Own Nothing!**

As the sun reaches as high as it can for the day, a human and their partner digimon walk through the forest in search of life. As the trees partially shade the pair, the human uses their hat as a fan while the digimon sits on top of their human partner's head.

"Takeru?" The orange rookie digimon looks down at his partner, his wings drooping either of him as dehydration consumes him.

"What is it Patamon?" The blonde boy asks as he continues to use his purple and black hat as a fan to cool him down.

"I recognise this place," Patamon replies and this causes Takeru to look around at his surroundings. "It's like we've been here before."

"Where do you think we are Patamon?" Takeru asks as he carries on walking, moving around the tree roots carefully so he doesn't trip up and fall. He waits for his partner to respond but before the winged digimon can respond, they hear the sound of a train crossing beeping in the distance.

Takeru speeds up slightly until they come to a clearing of open grass that looks never-ending from their perspectives. In the distance is a train crossing that's stopped beeping and has the barricades up so that travellers can pass.

Takeru walks through the grass that reaches his ankles and towards the crossing, hoping that his memory is correct. His brown boots leave a trail in the field while his grey scarf sways side to side as he walks closer towards the crossing. The black waistcoat hangs loosely over his white shirt and his light blue skinny jeans cling to him because of the heat. When he final reaches the crossing, a sense of nostalgia floods his mind from when he first came to the digital world.

 _As the beeping comes to an end, the barricades lift up in front of the young pair; letting them cross to the other side._

" _Where should we go?" A seven year old Takeru asks his orange partner._

" _Anywhere," Patamon replies. "I'll follow you wherever you choose, Takeru."_

" _Then…" Takeru takes a step forward and starts to cross the railway tracks. "This way."_

" _Okay."_

Takeru smiles at this memory before noticing that Patamon is now standing on the ground next to him, looking straight ahead of him. Takeru places his hat back on his head as a slight breeze cools the pair down.

"Let's pay an old friend a visit," Takeru says with a smile while he looks down at Patamon who is now looking straight up at him.

"Okay!" Patamon replies as he nods and the pair walks over the railway tracks and towards the village of beginnings.

…

"Okay guys," A brunette wearing a light cream shirt with a green collar and rolled up sleeves announces at the small group. "It's time to start moving."

"Ah," The youngest of the group moans as she takes her feet out of the water and starts to put her shoes on.

"Don't worry Ai," The older girl looks down at the young brunette with a smile before standing up. "We'll find somewhere else to rest soon, for now we need to find everyone else."

"She's right," The bunny-like digimon says with a smile. "Once we find everyone else we'll be able to rest and you'll be able to see Makoto and Impmon again."

This makes the young brunette smile and hugs the small digimon in happiness. "Thank you Lopmon!" Ai exclaims and the older brunette smiles at this. Her green dress sways in the slight breeze before resting over her yellow top.

"Shall we get moving?" A boy with dark blue hair asks softly and the older girl nods while Lopmon sits in Ai's arms.

"Coming Ai?" The older girl asks and Ai follows the older girl closely behind them, holding Lopmon close to her.

"When will we see the others Jeri?" Ai asks the older girl, now known as Jeri, as she thinks about seeing her brother and Impmon again.

"Soon," Jeri replies while walking side by side with the younger girl.

At the front of the group, the brown and blue haired boys lead the way while walking on the left of the brunette is a Guardromon while on the right of the blue haired boy is a Tentomon. The brunette is looking down at his teal device in hand. The screen shows two green dots, one orange and one purple dot together. Further away from the dots is another blue dot on its own.

"How far do you think it'll take before we reach the other person?" The blue haired boy asks as he looks at the screen too.

"I don't know Ken," The brunette replies before putting the device away. "All I know is that we need to find everyone before something bad happens."

"You don't seem like the smart type at first glance," The machine type digimon mentions and this causes the brunette to pout.

"Hey!" The brunette exclaims and this causes Ken to smile slightly as it reminds him of Daisuke and his friends.

"I think he meant it in a friendly way Zenjirou," Ken says with a smile and Zenjirou calms himself down.

"Sure he did," Zenjirou deadpans and this only makes Ken smile even more.

…

As the sun slowly starts it decent, Takeru and Patamon travel through the grass and towards their destination. It doesn't take long before colourful building blocks of all different colours appear before the pair. On the building blocks are different animals that range from a black cat to a small bird to different coloured fish. The terrain changes from grass and dirt to a yellow floor with green lines that resemble squares. In the trees are small toys that make a soothing sound every time the wind blows.

Takeru stops just before the terrain changes and looks around at the familiar village. Patamon stops and looks up at Takeru only to see a soft smile on his face.

"We've arrived," Takeru speaks up as he looks around, remembering when we first visited the village. This makes Takeru look down at the floor and he takes a step onto the cushion-like terrain. Patamon looks at his partner before taking a few steps onto the chequer flooring only to bounce high into the air.

"Takeru!" Patamon exclaims in surprise as he falls back to the ground only to bounce into the air again. Takeru laughs at his partner before running onto the bouncy floor and being flung into the air like his partner.

"Patamon!" Takeru exclaims while bouncing into the air. "I'm flying!"

"I can fly higher than you!" Patamon retorts while bouncing even higher than Takeru, causing the small digimon to laugh.

"No you can't!" Takeru says while trying to jump higher than his small partner, failing. As it's made clear that Patamon is the winner, Takeru lies down on the floor with his arms spread either side of him like a starfish while he laughs at this partner who is still bouncing. As his partner lies down next to him, his laughter calms down before the small toys sound their soothing song once again.

"This is fun, right Takeru?" Patamon asks after standing back up and looking at his partner with a big smile.

"Yeah," Takeru replies as he sits up to look at his partner. Takeru looks to his left before noticing something in the distance. "There's something over there."

Patamon turns to look the same way as Takeru before floating in the air at the same height as Takeru's head. "You're right!"

"Let's go take a look," Takeru stands up and starts to walk over to where he first noticed something, being careful not to start bouncing everywhere again. Patamon flies next to him, staying at the same height as Takeru's head the whole time.

As the pair moves closer to the unknown object, they see small cradles made of stone scattering the landscape. They move towards the closest cradle before looking inside to find a small, black blob with two eyes and two ears sticking out at the top.

"It's a Botamon," Patamon says with a smile as the baby digimon makes a small noise.

"It's so cute!" Takeru exclaims cheerfully while smiling before looking around and moving towards a different cradle. Inside is a small red baby digimon with three little horns and two eyes.

"That's a Punimon," Patamon explains and the red digimon makes a different noise. Takeru smiles before turning towards a different cradle and looking inside to see a lilac baby digimon that's covered in white fur that looks similar to hair.

"This is a Yuramon," Patamon explains but Takeru laughs slightly.

"It still looks like an old man with a beard," Takeru says with a little laugh but Patamon doesn't turn away from the baby digimon.

"Don't say that, you'll hurt its feelings!" Patamon replies as he smiles down at the baby digimon. "It's still a respectable baby."

"You're right," Takeru smiles at the lilac digimon before hearing Yuramon sneeze. This causes Takeru to laugh slightly before lifting his head and looking towards his right where he can see different coloured eggs scattered around. Takeru walks over to a cream egg with yellow stripes on it and picks it up. He turns around to look towards Patamon, noticing that Patamon is still with the baby digimon.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Takeru exclaims and this catches the attention of the orange digimon. Patamon turns to look towards Takeru and smiles at what his partner has found.

"It's a Digiegg!" Patamon exclaims while flying towards Takeru and the stripy egg. As he lands next to his partner, one of his paws lands on an envelope with a note inside.

"What's this?" Patamon asks quietly as he picks the envelope up and takes out the small note. Takeru looks down at the note and notices that it's written in Japanese and not digicode.

"Rub me," Takeru reads the note aloud while holding the egg. "Rub?"

"Rub who?" Patamon asks in confusion and this causes Takeru to look down at the egg. He tries to think about what the note means and a memory from when he was little appears in his mind.

" _But rub who?" Patamon asks eagerly and Takeru looks at the egg in his hands._

" _Maybe the Digieggs," Takeru replies and this causes the Digiegg in his hands and the surrounding Digieggs to shake slightly. "See."_

" _Wanna try it?" Patamon asks his partner and Takeru nods in response._

" _Sure," Takeru replies before gently rubbing the egg with one hand._

" _Rub rub rub, rub rub rub…"_

"We have to rub the Digieggs," Takeru speaks up and he looks towards his partner. This causes the surrounding eggs to shake slightly and Takeru smiles at this.

"Okay!" Patamon replies and he watches Takeru gently rub the egg while humming a calming song. As Takeru stops rubbing the egg, cracks start to form on the shell before shaking in his hands.

"It's hatching!" Takeru exclaims before a small baby digimon pops out of the top. The baby digimon is a pale blue blob with two eyes and a small mouth. It makes a little noise and Takeru places the egg on the floor.

"It doesn't have a crib!" Patamon exclaims as he flies into the air to look for one.

"Where do you think they are?" Takeru asks as he looks around as well. However, the egg vanishes and instead, a stone cradle appears with the baby digimon inside.

"Oh, so that's how it works," Patamon wonders as he lands on the ground before looking inside to see the baby digimon.

"I guess we forgot about that," Takeru says with a smile before looking around. "Where do you think Elecmon is?"

"He should be nearby," Patamon also looks around at this point before focusing on the many cribs in front of them. "Let's look after the baby digimon till he comes, okay?"

"Okay," Takeru replies with a smile before walking towards one of the many Digieggs to help it hatch.

…

"How much further do we have to walk?" Ai asks as she keeps a tight hold of the bunny digimon. "My feet hurt!"

"It shouldn't be much further," Jeri replies with a soft smile. "Right Zenjirou?"

"Umm…" Zenjirou takes out his teal Xros loader from his pocket before switching the screen to show the different coloured dots once more. To their luck, the lonely blue dot appears a few minutes' walk away. "Yeah!"

"How far do we have to go?" Tentomon asks while he flies to the right hand side of Ken.

"If we keep walking straight ahead of us we should be there in a few minutes," Zenjirou replies before placing the device away.

"I asked how _far_ not how long it will take," Tentomon retorts and this causes Zenjirou to pout again.

"I don't know!" Zenjirou exclaims and Guardromon rolls his eyes at the brunette, reminding himself of how Zenjirou is similar to his human partner Kazu.

They carry on walking before Ken spots something not too far away from them. He slows down slightly as his gaze is solely focused on the unusual figure ahead of them.

"What's wrong Ken?" Jeri asks with concern but instead of a reply, Ken decides to run ahead of them and towards the figure.

"Ken! Wait up!" The others call out to him before running towards him with Tentomon flying and Ai walking at her slow pace.

"I've found who we've been looking for!" Ken finally speaks up as he crouches down next to the figure which can now be seen as a human boy. The boy has short black hair and pale skin that's covered by a long-sleeved red shirt under a green waistcoat and white pants. As the others start to surround the unconscious boy, Ken starts to gently shake the boy.

"Hey," Ken calls out to the boy but no sign of the boy regaining conscious is visible. Zenjirou decides to crouch down next to the boy and wave his hand in front of the unconscious boy.

"Do you really think that's going to work with him unconscious?" Jeri asks and this causes Zenjirou to stop before staring at the boy.

"How do you think we should wake him up?" Zenjirou asks without looking away from the boy.

"We could pour water on his face," The youngest of the group offers and Ken shakes his head.

"We don't know him so if he wakes up with water all over him he might get suspicious of us." Ken replies and Ai frowns. "I thought it was a good idea…"

"I could shock him," Tentomon offers and Zenjirou looks towards the digimon in shock.

"You can't do that!" Zenjirou retorts as he stands up to look at Tentomon.

"Why not?" Tentomon asks as he readies some electricity, ready to shock the boy.

"You might kill him!" Zenjirou replies loudly and this causes the unconscious boy to groan slightly.

"He's awake now guys," Jeri tells the arguing pair and Tentomon decides to land, forgetting about shocking the now conscious boy. Zenjirou turns to look at the boy only to find out that he's sitting up and taking in his surroundings.

"Are you okay?" Ken asks the boy and he nods with a small smile.

"What's your name?" Jeri asks as she turns towards the boy and smiles at him.

"Kouichi," The boy replies before asking a question of his own. "Do you know where we are?"

"Tentomon says that we're not far from the Village of Beginnings," Jeri replies with a soft smile. Before anyone else can speak up, a loud painful scream can be heard not too far from the group. Ken and Kouichi stands up at this while Ai stands close to Jeri as she squeezes Lopmon tighter.

"W-What was that?" Ai asks and Zenjirou starts to move towards the scream.

"Let's go find out!" Zenjirou shouts as he carries on running, the others close behind. As they dodge the tree roots and move around the trees carefully, Tentomon takes the lead before reaching an opening. Tentomon lands next to a red mammal-like digimon with blue stripes covering its face, ears, paws and nine tails.

The rest of the group surrounds the digimon with Zenjirou and Kouichi crouching next to the fading digimon. Ai stands next to Jeri, looking at the dying digimon in terror. Jeri keeps Ai close to her while she watches Zenjirou try to talk to the dying digimon.

"What happened Elecmon?" Zenjirou asks as he recognises the type of digimon lying wounded in front of him. Multiple scratch marks cover the digimon with one clear cut straight down Elecmon's stomach.

"T-They're after you…" Elecmon starts to speak quietly as death slowly consumes the rookie digimon.

"Who is?" Ken asks as he looks down at the red digimon.

"You shouldn't talk otherwise you'll tire yourself out," Kouichi says softly to the injured digimon.

"I-It's too late f-for me now…" Elecmon coughs and this causes data particles to float up into the sky slightly.

"S-Save our world o-once more…" Elecmon says in a quiet tone but it's loud enough for everyone in the group to hear. "Chosen children."

With that, Elecmon's body disperses into the air; leaving no proof of his body. Silence fills the air as the death of an innocent digimon weighs heavy upon them.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Thank you Hope10032 for the review and if you enjoyed it, have a question or got something to critizise then leave a review and I'll get to you as soon as I can. Part two will be up on May 6th so I hope to see you all then. Until then, bye!  
**


	4. Arc 1: The Reunion - Primary Village (2)

**Disclaimer – I Own Nothing!**

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Takeru asks as he tries to comfort one of the many crying baby digimon. The Yuramon staring up at Takeru makes a loud scream which causes Takeru to lift the baby digimon up only to find a small, pink blob where Yuramon once was.

"Ah…it pooped," Takeru murmurs to himself before turning round to see his orange partner looking into a different crib. "Hey! This one had an accident!"

"I'm busy over here!" Patamon replies over the screaming digimon while he moves from one crib to another trying to cheer them up. "Take care of it yourself!"

"What should I do?" Takeru asks before putting the digimon down and moving towards his partner. When he turns back around to where he put Yuramon he realises that the baby digimon has wondered off.

"Yuramon!" Takeru calls out only to hear more screams coming from different baby digimon.

"Takeru, they won't stop crying!" Patamon exclaims as more baby digimon start wondering around the village.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Takeru asks as another digimon jumps from his arms and starts to wonder around.

"Anything!" Patamon replies before a loud scream echoes throughout the small village. This causes all of the baby digimon to stop crying and to fall disturbingly silent. Takeru and Patamon look around as they try to find the source but with the building blocks surrounding the village neither of them could find the source of the scream.

As Takeru takes a few steps forward the baby digimon start to surround him; forcing him to stop in his tracks. He looks down at the digimon to find them cowering in fear because of the scream. Takeru turns around and notices that some of the other baby digimon are surrounding Patamon as well; also scared. Takeru crouches down next to the digimon and starts stroking them on the head and comforting them.

"Don't worry," Takeru says softly with a small smile on his face. "Everything will be alright as long as we are here, right Patamon."

"Right," Patamon says with a smile while also caring for the digimon surrounding him. Takeru turns to look at him and Patamon smiles at his human partner. Takeru's smile grows at the sight of his partner and as he turns back around, the thought of the scream enters his head.

 _I hope someone will help the digimon before it's too late._

* * *

Two miles away from the village, a brunette with a red tuft stops walking and looks around at the surrounding trees. This causes the green haired boy in the group to stop and turn to look at the other boy.

"Is something wrong?" The green haired boy asks and this draws the attention of a small white digimon with a pink headband around its stomach.

"What might be the matter Tagiru?" The digimon asks the brunette who is looking towards the dense trees to the left of him. A pink, bunny-like digimon moves next to Tagiru before looking up at the brunette.

"Is everything okay, kyu?" The pink digimon asks and this causes Tagiru to look down at the small digimon and smile.

"I thought I heard something is all," Tagiru finally replies and this causes the pink digimon to smile. What he didn't know was that the rest of the group had stopped as well and was now looking at him.

"Goggle heads," The ginger-haired girl mutters before turning away from Tagiru, looking down at the blue and white device in hand. She presses a button and an orange dot shows up on her screen further away from the five dots that are together.

"I doubt we would have lost the signal that easily," A pink bird like digimon says optimistically as she looks up at the ginger girl.

"We never know, it might vanish before we get close enough to where the signal is coming from," A white, cat-like digimon mentions and the pink bird looks towards her.

"The enemy can't be worse than who we've faced before Tailmon," The bird digimon says as she looks straight at the white and purple digimon known as Tailmon.

"We don't even know where we are never mind who the enemy this time," The purple-haired girl mentions, drawing everyone's attention towards her.

"We're either in the real world or in the digital world," A blonde boy speaks up who is at the front of the group, holding a small device in his hand.

"How would you know when we haven't seen anyone or any digimon since we've arrived apart from who's here?" The purple haired girl asks with a slight sense of panic in her voice.

"It's the only rational answer to all of this," The ginger girl replies before starting to turn around so she can walk in the same direction of the orange dot.

"Miyako has a point though," The green haired boy speaks up timidly and this causes the ginger girl to turn to face him.

"What do you mean Kenta?" The ginger girl asks as her hair moves a tiny bit above her head. Her purple eyes narrow slightly and this causes Kenta to be unable to answer.

"He means that we might be somewhere other than the real or digital worlds," Tagiru speaks up for him as his eyes narrow slightly and his voice becomes serious, a rare sight to behold. "Like Digiquartz."

"We can't be in Digiquartz though," A golden digimon speaks up as he stands next to the white digimon with the pink headband. "If that's the case then Quartzmon must be back and that's dame-dame."

"It's only an example Damemon," Tagiru shrugs as all seriousness escapes his tone and is replaced with his usual energetic tone.

"What's Digiquartz?" Kenta asks in confusion and this causes the white digimon to pull out a green book with symbols on from inside its pink headband.

"A digital space that mirrors the human world which was made by Quartzmon," The white digimon explains after flicking through the pages to find just the right page.

"Don't you remember having to help save the world from Quartzmon?" Miyako asks but Kenta doesn't reply straight away as he tries to remember.

"Either way, if this really is somewhere like Digiquartz then there must be an evil digimon who we need to stop," Tailmon mentions and this causes the bird like digimon to frown.

"I thought we had beaten all of the evil digimon before," The bird digimon sighs as she thinks of an orange haired girl.

"Where there are good digimon there are also bad digimon," The white digimon says with wisdom filling his voice as he puts his book away.

"I don't get it Bokomon," Tagiru looks down at the digimon who deadpans at his remark.

"It doesn't matter…" Bokomon sighs before a large crash can be heard off in the distance. The ginger girl looks down at her device before looking back up in the direction of the sound.

"It's coming from the direction of the signal," She looks towards the blonde in front of her who is looking down at his device in hand.

"You're right Rika," The blonde nods before looking back towards the others in the group who are currently behind him.

"They're probably in trouble!" Tagiru exclaims as he starts running in the direction of the blast, now holding a crimson device in his hand.

"Wait up Tagiru!" Miyako yells as she starts to run after the brunette, remembering how Daisuke sometimes acts when someone is in trouble. Rika and Tailmon soon follow while the bird like digimon flies at the same height as the blondes' head that is now running after them.

"I'll carry you Cutemon," Kenta picks up the bunny like digimon before running after the rest of his group with Bokomon to his right and Damemon to his left.

* * *

As all of the baby digimon stay close together, Takeru and Patamon try to shield them from the falling building blocks around them. The sound of the small toys falling and breaking fill the air and this causes the baby digimon to cry in fear. Takeru looks around as he tries to find the source of the attacks that are destroying the village. His only problem is that multiple attacks keep hitting the building blocks at the same time, making Takeru unable to locate the exact source of the destruction.

"Takeru, I need to digivolve!" Patamon exclaims over the noise as he turns towards his partner who is holding his digivice in hand.

"I'm trying Patamon," Takeru replies as he looks down at his device, grasping it harder than before.

"It's no use," A deep voice calls out to them and this causes the baby digimon to stop crying and to sit in silence.

"Who's there?" Takeru asks as he looks around at the damaged village.

"If you survive," A different voice replies with a deeper tone. "We'll let you find out."

 **Diabolic Star**

The two voices announce and dark energy heads straight towards Patamon and Takeru from different directions.

 **Air Shot**

Patamon tries to deflect the oncoming attack but it doesn't work and this causes the dark energy to make a direct hit into Patamon's body.

"Patamon!" Takeru exclaims as he instinctually moves towards his injured partner. This causes the dark energy to miss Takeru and hit whatever is behind him, creating a loud noise as it hits the floor. Takeru turns around to look at where the dark energy hit only to stop moving towards his partner and for his eyes to dilute at what he sees.

Fragments of data disperse in the air as the surviving baby digimon scream and cry at the countless deaths of over half of the baby digimon that were there to begin with. Malicious laughter fills the air around them as the baby digimon continue to cry, causing Takeru to become unable to move in this nightmare.

"Your time is over," The deep voice resonates throughout Takeru's body as he turns around to look at two identical digimon, both wearing a red cloak and grey garments that only show cold blue eyes. Both carry a scythe and a necklace that holds an eye just above their bodies.

"Phantomon," Takeru mutters under his breath as he recognises the two digimon in front of him.

"Prepare to die," The Phantomon on the left says as it prepares a move to wipe out Takeru from existence. "Chosen child."

 **Soul Chopper**

Both of the Phantomon speak simultaneously as their scythes move towards Takeru faster than he expects them too. Takeru closes his eyes and waits for the pain that is to follow.

 **Blazing Ice**

 **Guardian Barrage**

 **Petit Thunder**

 **Magic Fire**

 **Gun Vulcan**

 **Supersonic Wave**

 **Neko Punch**

Multiple attacks strike the Phantomon from different directions, causing them to lose balance slightly and for their attacks to miss Takeru again. Takeru opens his eyes and looks around to see nine humans and eight digimon surround them. Takeru notices a familiar blonde male and looks straight towards him, gaining the blonde's attention.

 _Yamato is here as well._

Takeru thinks before turning back to notice that the Phantomon are laughing slightly at the arrival of the others.

"What are you laughing at?" A brunette boy wearing goggles asks loudly and this causes the digimon to stop laughing.

"You'll know why when the time is right," One Phantomon replies before both of the digimon vanish in thin air, retreating for the time being. Takeru is the first to move as he picks up an unconscious Patamon from the ground. A pink bunny digimon moves towards Takeru before looking up at him.

"I can heal him kyu," The bunny digimon mentions and some of the others start to move towards them.

"That's one of the only things Cutemon can do," A different brunette wearing a light cream shirt mentions and this causes Cutemon to pout. Takeru places Patamon in front of Cutemon gently and a green ball of energy appears from Cutemon's tiny paws.

"What happened here Takeru?" A blue haired boy asks who Takeru instantly recognises him as Ken asks him with a concerned voice.

"The Phantomon attacked while we were waiting for Elecmon to arrive but he never did," Takeru replies and this causes Ken, the brunette not wearing goggles, Tentomon who Takeru recognises, a machine type digimon known as Guardromon and a boy with black hair to frown slightly.

"Is something the matter?" Yamato asks and this causes the others to look at them curiously.

"Elecmon was attacked and didn't make it," Tentomon replies bluntly and this causes Takeru to frown at this. Yamato places a hand on his shoulder and Takeru looks towards him.

"What about the baby digimon?" The bird like digimon Takeru knows as Biyomon asks with a slightly panicked tone.

"What baby digimon?" The ginger girl holding a blue and white device in hand asks as she sees no baby digimon around.

"I think Biyomon means these baby digimon." They all turn around to see a Punimon in the hands of a brunette girl and a younger girl stroking a Botamon and a Yuramon at the same time.

"Are they the only surviving digimon?" The boy with black hair asks and Takeru nods, looking at the young girl who is still stroking the digimon with a Lopmon next to her.

"Yeah," Takeru replies sadly, realising how much damage the village has taken due to the attacks. "All of the other baby digimon died during the attacks of the Phantomon."

"Well what are we going to do with those three?" A girl known as Miyako asks and this causes the others to turn towards her.

"We can't leave them here on their own," The boy wearing goggles replies as he tries to think.

"Tagiru and I can put them in our Xros loaders," The brunette who is now holding a teal device in front of him suggests but this doesn't appeal to everyone.

"Do you really think it's sensible to put baby digimon in a device?" The ginger haired girl asks and this causes the brunette to stare at her.

"Do you have any better ideas?" The boy asks and this causes the girl to stay silent, not knowing how to answer.

"I can carry them," Guardromon speaks up, breaking the tension between the pair and the boy with black hair nods.

"That's probably a good idea for now," He agrees with the digimon but not everyone agrees again.

"Not if we get attacked Kouichi," Ken mentions and all eyes fall on him. "If we're attacked then the only ones who can defend us are the digimon until we find our own partners."

"If that's the case then how come you were unable to digivolve Takeru?" Miyako asks and this causes Takeru to look down at his partner who is still being healed by Cutemon.

"I don't know," Takeru replies, unsure himself why he couldn't digivolve his partner.

"Maybe if you could digivolve then the village wouldn't have been destroyed," The ginger haired girl mentions and this causes Takeru's body to tense up at this comment.

"That's enough Rika," Yamato says before turning to look at the others. "We should head for the mountain since anyone else on this island would be able to see it and will most likely head in the same direction."

"Sounds like a plan," Tailmon says on behalf of the group and Takeru decides to pick up the now healed Patamon who is still unconscious due to how badly he was injured before. The green haired boy who is known as Kenta picks up Cutemon again while the younger girl known as Ai picks up the Yuramon and Botamon in her arms. Rika walks ahead of the rest with Tailmon and Miyako close behind her. Next is the brunette known as Zenjirou who is with Tagiru and Damemon. They are closely followed by Kouichi, Kenta, a white digimon known as Bokomon, Cutemon, Guardromon and Tentomon with Ai, Lopmon and the brunette girl named Jeri close behind them.

Takeru looks around at the destroyed village and notices how much damage has taken place all because of the fight that took place.

"Takeru," Takeru turns around to see Ken and Yamato waiting for him to follow the others. He tries his best to smile at them before taking a final glance at the village and then walking over to the others and following the group to the mountain in the distance.

* * *

 **AN: There you have it! The Village of Begininnings is now destroyed and a really big group now heading towards the mountain. Thank you Galvatron for reviewing and if you enjoyed it or have any questions or have found any errors with the story let me know. It's much appreciated and the more I know the better the story will be. All of the moves in bold can be found on the digimon wikia so check that out if you wish to do next chapter will be up on April 17th and unlike the last chapter I won't be making anymore month errors when writing dates. Hope to see you then for the next chapter of Blessed with a Curse!**


	5. Arc 1: The Reunion - Nuisance of Numemon

**Disclaimer – I Own Nothing!**

"Guilmon is hungry!" A red digimon with a hazard sign shouts again, creating an echo in the sewage pipe once again.

"When we find the surface again we'll look for food," A boy with short blue hair and grey hair smiles at Guilmon before turning back around to watch where he's walking. A grumbling can be heard echoing around the sewage pipe and six humans with four digimon turn to look at the tanned goggle head with burgundy hair that is now holding his stomach.

"I'm starving too," The goggle head frowns as he remembers what happened just before he was dragged into the digital world once again.

"You can't be that hungry Daisuke," The smallest boy with brown hair and light coloured skin turns to his friend walking next to him. "We had food before we came here, remember."

"But I was about to have the best kind of pizza ever!" Daisuke exclaims with a frown.

"What flavour?" A boy at the front of the group with goggles and a light brown hat turns to look at Daisuke, curiosity written all over his face.

"Double bacon cheeseburger," Daisuke replies and this makes his stomach grumble even more.

"I was about to have that as well!" The other goggle head smiles as he speaks and this causes Daisuke to stare in shock.

"I'm not the only one…" Daisuke mumbles under his breath as a wide grin forms on his face. "I'm not the only one!"

"Eh?" The goggle head looks at Daisuke in slight confusion before bracing himself as the burgundy boy runs towards him.

"Only Daisuke orders it since no one else likes it," The small boy mentions and the goggle head nods before smiling again.

"Now I see why you're happy," The boy turns to look at Daisuke with a smile before laughing slightly.

"How much does Daisuke eat Iori?" The tallest boy with brown hair and a blue jumpsuit covering his body asks the smallest boy.

"He eats a whole double bacon cheeseburger pizza, two slices of Taichi's pizza and any leftovers that anyone leaves." Iori replies with a slight sigh. "What about Takuya?"

"Two pizzas and the leftovers," The taller boy replies before looking at the conversing goggle heads.

"They remind me of Tagiru," A blonde boy with a yellow shirt laughs slightly as he remembers the last meal he had with the goggle head before entering the digital world.

"At least they always remember to at unlike Taiki," A girl with red hair and amber eyes mentions and this causes the blue haired boy to turn around.

"Takato can be like that sometimes," The boy mentions with a smile before turning to look at Guilmon. "He's always taking care of Guilmon that he sometimes forgets about feeding himself."

"Do they also have goggles?" The tallest boy asks and this causes the three of them to nod.

"Guess not all goggle heads eat everything that comes in sight," Iori jokes and both Takuya and Daisuke turn towards the others behind them.

"We don't eat everything!" Takuya retorts with a pout.

"Just most things," The blonde boy mentions and this causes the others to laugh slightly.

"Yuu," Daisuke whines slightly and this just causes the others apart from the goggle heads to laugh even more.

"All this food is making me hungry," Guilmon mentions as his stomach grumbles even more. A loud rumble can be heard and everyone stops before turning to the tallest boy of the group.

"Was that you Junpei?" Takuya asks and Junpei shakes his head.

"I'm not that loud," Junpei retorts while the blonde and blue haired boys look at each other.

"That sounds like," The blue haired boy starts while looking at the blonde haired boy.

"Digimon," The blonde finishes and this causes the others to look ahead of them.

"Do we fight?" The only girl of the group asks and Takuya shakes his head.

"Only Guilmon can attack and I doubt he'll be able to do much if it's a strong digimon," Takuya replies while looking straight ahead of him.

"Plus, none of us have our partners and Takato isn't with us to be with Guilmon," The blue haired boy adds and this causes the red head to frown.

After a moment of nothing but the sound of rumbling echoing the sewage pipe, three digimon emerge.

"That looks like…" Iori starts but doesn't finish his sentence as Daisuke shouts over him.

"Agumon! Hawkmon!" Daisuke shouts before running over to two of the digimon. Iori follows Daisuke while the third digimon moves towards the blue haired boy and Guilmon.

"Henry, have you seen Kenta?" The pink digimon with wings and a heart on its chest asks the boy and this causes Henry to shake his head.

"Sorry MarineAngemon," Henry replies and this causes the pink digimon to frown.

"We need to move," Agumon says to Daisuke and this causes Iori to look into the darkness in front of him.

"How come?" Daisuke asks and the others in the group start to move closer to the pair.

"That's why," The red head points ahead of them as a large group of small, green digimon run towards them.

"They look like Numemon," Yuu mentions and Hawkmon turns to look at him.

"That's because they are Numemon," Hawkmon replies before turning back and looking at the digimon horde heading their way.

"I think running around about now is a good idea," The red head mentions.

"That's a good idea Akari," Junpei mentions.

"RUN!" Agumon shouts at the top of his lungs before running away from the Numemon as fast as his little legs can take him. The others follow closely behind with Daisuke, Takuya, Yuu and Akari close behind him. Behind them are Henry, MarineAngemon and Hawkmon with Junpei and Guilmon right at the back.

A pink blob that looks like poo flies towards Junpei and he barely misses the attack.

"They're attacking us with poop!" Junpei shouts as he tries to dodge more of the poo that's flying towards them.

"That's all they ever do!" Yuu replies as he keeps on running and is now next to Agumon at the front. They carry on running and dodging with no end in sight until Henry notices a narrow passage on the side.

"Through here!" Henry exclaims as he leads the group through the narrow passage, still being chased by the Numemon. They keep on running in the darkness until light starts to emit into the tight passage.

"We're nearly there!" Takuya says enthusiastically as the group run into the open air. They turn around to notice all of the Numemon cowering from the light and running back inside.

"Guess they hate the light," Junpei mentions before looking around at where they are. In front of them are countless vending machines that scatter the surrounding landscape.

"Guilmon's hungry!" Guilmon announces again and the group sighs at his comment.

"We all are Guilmon," Daisuke grumbles before sitting on the ground. His stomach grumbles again as he lies down on the dirt and closes his eyes, needing both food and rest.

"Do we try a vending machine or not?" Takuya asks and Agumon shakes his head.

"They're packed with Numemon," Agumon replies before looking around to find them surround by vending machines.

"Then how are we supposed to get anywhere?" Akari asks as she turns to the dinosaur like digimon.

"If we move quietly then we might be able to pass through without any trouble," Yuu replies before walking quietly in between in the vending machines, being careful not to bump into any.

"Guess we're on the move again," Hawkmon follows Yuu before everyone but Daisuke and Takuya follow them. Takuya turns towards the burgundy boy before holding a hand out to him.

"We're moving again Daisuke," Daisuke opens his eyes at Takuya's words and notices the hand waiting for him. He follows the arm up to look at Takuya who's smiling down at him. "We might find food once we're past the vending machines."

Daisuke stares at Takuya as he thinks of food before reaching his hand out to grab Takuya's hand. As soon as Daisuke stands up they let go of each other and start to move around the vending machines.

"Where are the others?" Daisuke asks as he notices that there's no sign of the others.

"They were walking this way a moment ago," Takuya replies as he only just notices the lack of digimon and people in front of them.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Daisuke turns to Takuya with his arms crossed around his chest.

"We'll find them soon," Takuya ignores the question as he tries to stay optimistic about their situation. To his dismay, it doesn't work and Daisuke looks around for any sign of their group.

"Iori! Agumon! Guys!" Daisuke yells loudly as he moves his hands to his mouth to try and amplify his calls for the others.

"Shut up!" Takuya moves a hand to cover Daisuke's mouth and this muffles Daisuke's calls. "If we're too loud we'll attract the attention of the Numemon.

"Bu the li," Daisuke tries to speak but it fails and all Takuya hears are a few sounds. He removes his hand from Daisuke's mouth and waits for Daisuke to speak again. "But there's light."

"What light?" Takuya asks as he points up and this causes Daisuke to notice that the sun is covered by clouds, causing the amount of light there once was to vanish.

"Oh," Is all Daisuke says before the vending machines around them pop open and Numemon surround the pair. "This is bad."

"You can say that again," Takuya says as he looks around at the Numemon surrounding them, his back against Daisuke's back. He pulls out his red D-Tector and looks down at the screen, frowning at the blank screen. "If I could transform…"

"What was that Takuya?" Daisuke asks and Takuya instantly puts his device away before shaking his head.

"Nothing!" Takuya replies before turning back to the digimon around them.

"You're not cute!" One Numemon shouts and this causes the two goggle heads to stare at the Numemon in shock.

"What?!" Daisuke looks at the digimon in horror. "Why did they even look at us in that way?"

"You're disruptive!" A different Numemon shouts and this causes Takuya to turn towards Daisuke slightly.

"That's your fault," Takuya mumbles and this causes Daisuke to pout.

"Now we're angry!" All of the Numemon shout and they start to charge towards the goggle heads.

"Run!" Daisuke shouts before grabbing Takuya's wrist and dragging him through an opening and running as fast as he can to get away from the Numemon who are now chasing them. More vending machines pop open and this causes the pair two run even faster than before.

"This isn't just my fault!" Daisuke shouts as he carries on running in between the vending machines.

"It's mostly your fault!" Takuya retorts and this causes Daisuke to pout.

"What do you mean mostly?!" Daisuke asks as the Numemon start gaining on them.

"You we're the one shouting!" Takuya replies as he starts to run even faster, trying his best not to trip over or bump into anything.

"You didn't tell me to stay quiet!" Daisuke shouts back as he keeps up with Takuya who is now leading slightly.

"I thought you were listening before!" Takuya shouts before noticing something moving in the distance. He stares into the distance before making out that it's an orange digimon. Straight away he makes the connection and a smile forms on his face. "It's Agumon!"

"We've found the others!" Daisuke announces before having to dodge one of the Numemon's attacks.

"We need to hurry up and warn them!" Takuya shouts as he dodges another attack from the Numemon.

"Agumon!" Daisuke shouts and a familiar digimon appears and looks at the running pair.

"You're okay!" Agumon shouts with a smile but it fade when he realises the pair aren't slowing down.

"Run!" Takuya shouts towards Agumon and Agumon looks at them confusingly.

"Why?" Agumon asks and the goggle heads let go of each other to reveal the horde of Numemon chasing them. Agumon turns to his right before speaking. "We need to run!"

"How come?" Akari asks before noticing the missing members of their group appear from around a vending machine. Takuya stops to look at them while Daisuke fails to stop properly and falls into a vending machine.

"There's a group of Numemon after us!" Takuya shouts while Daisuke starts to get up. The vending machine pops open to reveal three more Numemon to the groups disarray.

"Run!" Henry shouts before the group starts running once again. As they run around the vending machines they reach a clearing and see a dense forest in the distance.

"Let's split up!" Iori suggests and as the group is about to split up and run into the forest, Numemon appear all around them; blocking an entrance into the forest.

"We're trapped!" Junpei shouts as he states the obvious and as the Numemon moves a little closer to the group, everyone in the group bumps into one another as their shoulders bump into each other.

"Now what?" Akari asks and the Numemon start to stare at her.

"Is it me or are they only focusing on you?" Hawkmon asks as she turns to look at Akari.

"I think I know why," Takuya mentions and Agumon looks at him.

"Well?" Agumon asks as he waits for Takuya to speak up again.

"When they found Daisuke and I they said we weren't cute," Takuya starts and this causes a few members to look in shock at what Takuya is saying. "Since Akari is the only human girl in the group, maybe they think she's cute."

"Me?!" Akari turns towards Takuya in shock before looking around at the Numemon who are still staring at her.

"She's cute," One of the Numemon says and this causes Akari to flinch.

"Do you wanna date me?" One Numemon asks but Akari stays frozen.

"No date me!" A different Numemon shouts.

"No, date me!" Another Numemon shouts and all of the Numemon start arguing over Akari. None of them move from where they are standing so the group's chance of escaping is near to zero.

"What do we do?" MarineAngemon asks the others as he floats in the air.

"We can't escape," Hawkmon mentions as she looks around for an exit. Yuu turns to look at Akari who hasn't moved for a few minutes and he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Akari?" Yuu asks and Akari nods before turning to look at the Numemon who are still arguing over her. She takes a big breath in before shouting from the top of her lungs.

"STOP!"

Everyone falls silent before turning to the human female. She crosses her arms on top of her chest before speaking up again with a stern expression on her face.

"I'm not going to go out with any of you digimon even if you're the last beings in the digital world!" Akari says confidently as she closes her eyes.

"Feisty," Daisuke whispers before getting an elbow in the gut from Henry.

"That wasn't a good idea," Agumon mumbles and this causes Akari to look towards him.

"What do you mean?" Akari asks quietly. "I was speaking my mind is all."

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that then," Junpei mentions as the Numemon start to glow a dark green colour.

"If you won't date us," One Numemon speaks up as he faces Akari.

"Then no one can!" All the Numemon shout in unison before glowing even brighter and blinding the group who are now shielding their eyes from the light. As the light fades away, Akari opens her eyes to see a black bear the size of a two story house with a red cape tied around his neck, grey stitching all over his body and piercing green eyes. A green light can be seen peeping from within the bear's body that sends chills down everyone's spines.

All of the Numemon have now vanished with only the bear visible in front of them.

"You rejected us," The bear like digimon starts to speak in a deep, menacing voice. "So we'll reject you!"

A loud roar echoes around the group and Henry pulls out his green D-Power from his pocket and scans the digimon in front of them.

"It's WaruMonzaemon," Henry says and the group look up at the digimon. "It's an ultimate digimon who has three attacks, Heart Break Attack, Bear Claw and Nasty Step."

"We're no match for him unless we can find our partners!" Iori mentions as he looks at the digimon who is easily ten times as tall as him.

"We need to do something," Takuya says as he holds his D-Tector tightly.

"We'll take care of him!" Agumon shouts before running up to the bear like digimon. Guilmon and Hawkmon follow closely behind with MarineAngemon taking the rear.

"Wait!" Daisuke shouts but it's too late and the digimon are already starting to attack.

 **Pepper Breath**

 **Feather Strike**

 **Pyro Sphere**

 **Kahuna Waves**

The first three attacks do no damage on the ultimate digimon and one by one are swiped away with little effort. The fourth attack by MarineAngemon causes damage on the ultimate but not enough as WaruMonzaemon roars loudly before using **Bear Claw** on the mega digimon. The pink digimon flies into a tree behind the group and falls to the floor as he loses consciousness.

"They were all taken down so quickly," Iori mentions as he stares at the dark digimon in front of him.

"Even MarineAngemon got taken down and he's a mega," Henry adds as he notices that all four digimon are unconscious.

"What are we going to do?" Junpei asks and Yuu takes out his yellow Xros loader before loading the digimon inside.

"They'll be safe in here," Yuu mentions to the others before putting his device away so it can't get harmed.

"What about us?" Akari asks as she looks towards the others for help.

 **Bear Claw**

"Dodge!" Daisuke shouts and they all move out of the way before getting hurt.

"One hit and we're done for!" Henry shouts as another swipe heads their way. However, instead of aiming for the whole group WaruMonzaemon only aims for Akari as he moves his arm towards Akari.

"Akari!" Multiple voices are heard as Akari braces herself for the attack but instead two hands push her forward and out of the way of the attack. She hears a loud crash come from her left and when she turns to look at the source of the sound her eyes widen.

"Takuya!" Akari screams as she sees Takuya's limp body lying on the ground meters away from her. She sits up and notices Henry running towards him to check up on him.

Henry kneels down next to the boy while hearing Daisuke and Junpei yell at the black bear for hurting their friend. He ignores the screams and shouting around him and focuses on Takuya. He places two fingers on Takuya's wrist and closes his eyes, feeling a distant beating of the heart. He opens his eyes and checks if Takuya's breathing before sighing and turning towards the others, noticing that they're dodging WaruMonzaemon's **Nasty Step** and **Bear Claw** attacks.

"Takuya's alive!" Henry shouts to the others and he notices a small sign of relief over everyone. Henry looks at the bear digimon before nodding to himself and slowly picks up the unconscious and injured Takuya. He looks towards the others as he moves nearer towards the woods.

"We need to retreat for now!" Yuu shouts at the others as he notices what Henry's doing. Yuu grabs a hold of Akari's wrists before starting to head into the dense forest ahead of them. Henry runs into the forest before moving towards the rest of the group but away from WaruMonzaemon.

Iori and Junpei follow Yuu and Akari close behind while Daisuke takes a moment to glare at the bear digimon. After the mini glaring competition between human and digimon finishes, Daisuke turns around and follows the others into the forest, hoping to never see that bear again.

* * *

 **AN: More people in the digital world! Yay! I've still got more people to introduce and more situations for the characters so don't worry if your favourite character hasn't been introduced yet. (Unless they're from Data Squad then that's going to be a long wait.) Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter and if there's anything you want to say leave it in a review or PM me if you really want to. The next update will be on May 1st so I hope to see you then for the next chapter of Blessed with a Curse!**


	6. Arc 1: The Reunion - We're Missing One!

**Disclaimer – I Own Nothing!**

"I think we'll be safe here," The smallest brunette known as Iori says as he slows down to a stop to catch his breath. He takes one deep breath after another while he watches the rest of the group slow down to a standstill.

"We should keep moving. WaruMonzaemon might catch up to us if we don't keep moving." Yuu mentions as he looks towards Iori.

"Can you let us out now? It's quite cramped in here!" Guilmon asks from inside Yuu's yellow Xros loader.

"We're all healed!" MarineAngemon speaks up as he tries to persuade Yuu to let them out.

"Okay then," Yuu holds out his Xros loader before a light emits from the screen and four digimon reappear in front of them.

"So that's what an Xros loader can do…" Iori mutters under his breath as the digimon stretch slightly.

"Anyway, we need to find someone who can help Takuya more than anything," Henry speaks up and everyone's attention turns towards him and the unconscious google head.

"Where are we supposed to go when none of us know where we are never mind someone who can help us?" Akari asks in despair as she starts to lose the will to live.

"I think I have a good guess at where we are," Agumon speaks up as he puts his orange paw in the air, gaining everyone's attention. The dinosaur like digimon coughs slightly before taking a deep breath to speak up.

"When Taichi and the other humans first arrived in the digital world we were on File Island," Agumon starts and the mention of Taichi's name makes Daisuke, Iori and Hawkmon perk up slightly. "In the middle of the island is a mountain that can be seen from anywhere on the island because of how tall it is. Since there's a mountain facing north from us that looks extremely tall, I guess that it wouldn't surprise me if we are on File Island."

"File Island huh," Junpei mumbles to himself as he looks up at the mountain that appears to be in the centre of the island.

"Maybe if we head towards the mountain we might be able to find someone who can help," Yuu mentions to the others as he turns his gaze away from the mountain and towards the others.

"Or someone planning on killing us," Hawkmoth mutters quietly before a beeping noise can be heard coming from Daisuke's D-3. Daisuke pulls out his blue device and presses a button before a screen glows, showing multiple dots on the screen.

On one half of the screen are seven dots that are huddled close together; two orange, one green, two blue and two purple. On the other half of the screen are four dots that are also close together; one red, one green, one blue and one purple. Daisuke looks at the screen in confusion as he stares down at the dots like a lost child.

"What is it Daisuke?" MarineAngemon asks the conscious goggle head as he moves closer to look at the screen.

"This," Daisuke holds out his D-3 so that everyone can see, "Is confusing me."

"It looks like a tracking screen if you ask me," Henry replies as he remembers seeing some in the past when playing games.

"If that's the case then we might be able to find someone who can help Takuya," Iori speaks up and this causes a smile to form on Daisuke's face.

"Then we have our heading!" Daisuke announces as he points in a direction.

"That's the wrong direction," The blonde boy deadpans and this causes Daisuke to frown.

"I thought I sounded really cool…" Daisuke mumbles as he lets his arm drop to his side.

"It would have been cool if you pointed in the right direction," Junpei mentions as he starts to follow everyone else in the direction of the dots.

"Wait up!" Daisuke shouts as he catches up to his group; running in between the trees.

* * *

"I'm tiwed!"

"So am I!"

"Momentai," The small bunny like digimon comforts the two wining youngsters as both Suzie and Neemon yawn again. "We're only a day or two away from the mountain."

"I don't think that's very comforting Terriermon," Tomoki mentions with a tired smile as he turns to face the bunny digimon who is walking next to Suzie.

"It could be worse," The oldest boy speaks up and looks behind him with a smile.

"Taiki's right," Sora speaks up with a smile as she looks behind her at the youngest members of the group. "It could be raining after all." As if on cue, the grey clouds start to cry and water falls on top of their heads.

"Sowa!" Suzie yells as she picks up Terriermon and places the digimon on top of her head to try and stop the rain from hitting her.

"This is bad," Tomoki mutters as he watches Neemon grab onto his leg and tries to use Tomoki as shelter.

"We need to find cover and fast," Sora turns to Taiki as she speaks and she notices said brunette looking down at his Xros loader.

"There are others not far from here," Taiki speaks up as he points in the direction of the dots. "Maybe they've found shelter from the rain."

"Then let's hurry!" Tomoki shouts above the noise of the rain as he picks up the yellow digimon at his feet.

"Right," Taiki leads the way as he starts running into the dense forest to his right, making sure that the others are right behind him. However, when he turns around he notices the rest of group missing from his vision.

 _Where are they?_

Taiki thinks as he looks around quickly, his eyes looking at every inch of his surroundings. He looks down at the screen only to find one dot on the screen, one purple dot representing him. In the distance, the faint sound of metal on metal can be heard and as Taiki looks up he moves to his right and falls on forest floor. As Taiki sits up his eyes grow wide as he sees a familiar golden scythe planted on the ground where he was standing mere seconds ago.

Taiki's eyes follow the scythe up only to find a red cloaked digimon floating in the air. A shiver runs down Taiki's spine as the digimon's piercing blue eyes stare straight at Taiki.

"I have found you once again, _chosen child_ …" A familiar deep voice resonates through Taiki and he stands up only to feel a slight breeze as the scythe is removed from the ground and to the owner.

"What do you want from me Phantomon?" Taiki asks with a firm voice, trying to sound confident in front of the intimidating digimon.

 _Why am I scared of Phantomon when I've faced off against stronger opponents?_

Taiki asks himself before the memory of his best friend enters his mind; Shoutmon. Taiki frowns as he remembers his missing friend but he composers himself once again as the familiar laugh echoes around him.

"You're scared," Phantomon's comment catches Taiki off guard as the brunette flinches slightly. This only causes the cloaked digimon to laugh even more before stopping, staring straight at Taiki.

"I'm not here to harm you _deliberately_ ," The digimon starts and if this digimon had a mouth, Taiki would be witnessing a malicious smile that could scare even the strongest of digimon. "For I am here to tell you one thing…"

"That is?" Taiki asks as he tries to stay composed in front of the digimon, trying not to let his guard down again.

"The Digimon King will be no more," Those words echo throughout Taiki's mind, causing Taiki to freeze on the spot. His grasp on his red Xros loader tighten and his knuckles turn white from the power within his hold. The digimon laughs slightly before turning around and slowly vanishing.

"Remember that, _chosen child_."

Once the cloaked digimon vanishes completely, Taiki falls to the floor, the red device finally falling out of Taiki's grip. A sharp pain strikes Taiki's side and his hand immediately grasps his injured side. He squeezes his eyes shut as he lowers his head.

 _Not now…_

Taiki thinks and not before long, the pain vanishes and Taiki's breathing becomes deep. The rain patters all around Taiki and his hair becomes flat on his head. He lightly shakes his head from side to side before standing up; picking up his red Xros loader as he stands up. He looks down at the screen only to find ten dots close together not too far away from his purple dot. He smiles before facing the direction of the signal and running through the dense forest once again.

* * *

"How did we lose Taiki so easily?" Tomoki asks Sora as they look around the dense forest hoping to find a sign of the missing goggle head.

"One minute he was there and the next minute he wasn't," Sora replies in confusion as she looks down at her digivice.

"Maybe he took a turn that we didn't notice because of all of the trees," Terriermon thinks as he's still acting as a shield against the rain for Suzie; against his will that is…

"We're extremely close to the other group so maybe they might be able to pick up his signal," Sora mentions as she looks down at the screen only to find a missing purple dot.

"Let's move quickly before we lose the other group's signal as well," Tomoki mentions before Suzie sighs deeply.

"I don't want to wun anymore!" Suzie moans loudly as she frowns like a lost child.

"It's not far," Sora comforts her, "Plus, your brother might be one of them."

"He is?" Suzie asks as the frown turns into an optimistic smile. Sora nods before turning towards the direction of the signal.

"Let's go," Sora starts walking quite fast with Tomoki beside her with Neemon in his arms and a jogging Suzie holding Terriermon right behind them. After a few minutes of running in the rain, a familiar voice can be heard.

"Guilmon is hungry!" A non-human voice whines loudly in the distance.

"We know Guilmon," A human male voice replies to the call with an annoyed tone to it.

"Maybe the other group will have some food with them," A slightly more optimistic and female voice speaks up.

"I hope so," A different male voice mutters loud enough for everyone to hear and this causes Sora, Tomoki, Terriermon and Suzie to smile as they recognise some of the voices. A blue haired boy comes into view and Suzie smiles brightly at the sight. Terriermon jumps out of Suzie's grip and starts to run towards the boy as fast as his little legs can take him.

"Henry!" The bunny digimon shouts at the top of his lungs and the blue-haired boy turns to looks at the familiar digimon before smiling.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouts as he runs towards his digimon and picks him up before embracing his partner tightly.

"Henwy!" Henry looks down only to see his little sister hugging his side tightly. He smiles before wrapping his arm around his sister.

"I'm glad you're both okay," Henry says with relief filling his voice before letting go of the human and digimon. He looks up to see a red-head girl other than Akari talking to Daisuke, Iori and Hawkmon while a boy holding a Neemon is talking to Junpei who is carrying Takuya on his back. He notices Guilmon and MarineAngemon heading towards Suzie and him before stopping next to them.

"Do you have any food?" Guilmon asks as his stomach makes a rumbling noise again and Suzie laughs while Terriermon sighs.

"Sorry but we don't have any supplies sorry," The red head speaks up with sorrow in her voice but a smile on her face.

"Neither do we," Iori mentions as they all start to form a dysfunctional circle.

"What happened to Takuya?" Tomoki asks with sadness and worry filling his voice.

"He was attacked by WaruMonzaemon when saving Akari from the digimon's attack," The blonde boy replies, his voice full of remorse as he watches the boy frown.

"Will he be okay?" Tomoki asks and Junpei smiles down at his concerned friend.

"He'll be fine," Junpei replies with an optimistic tone. "It's Takuya we're talking about here."

"You're right," Tomoki smiles as he speaks before sighing with relief.

"By the way," Sora speaks up as she turns to the rest of the group. "Have you seen a boy with brown hair and wearing goggles?"

"Apart from these two then no," Akari replies as she points at Takuya and Daisuke.

"I don't have brown hair," Daisuke retorts as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"You still wear goggles though," Suzie points out innocently and Daisuke frowns at being proven wrong by someone younger than him.

"Do you know his name by any chance?" Henry asks as he looks at the red head. "That way we might know who we're looking for."

"Taiki kudo," Sora replies and both Yuu and Akari gasp slightly.

"Taiki is with you?" Akari asks Sora as her eyes are filled with the joy of finally recognising someone.

"He _was_ with us but we lost him when trying to find you," Tomoki replies remorsefully as he remembers Taiki.

"Of course he would be the one to go missing," Akari deadpans as her head drops comically.

"It's Taiki-san we're talking about, he'll be fine," Yuu mentions with a smile as he looks at Akari before turning to Sora and Tomoki. "How was he when you last saw him anyway?"

"He was fine when we last saw him, why?" Sora asks and Yuu shakes his head with a smile.

"Just checking is all," Yuu replies before feeling a drop of water hit his head.

"It's starting to rain," Junpei says with a frown as he looks up at the sky.

"It's always been raining, hasn't it?" Neemon asks and Agumon shakes his head.

"It stopped for a short time; otherwise we wouldn't have been talking for so long." Agumon replies before Daisuke pulls out his blue D-3 and starts clicking a few buttons. A screen shows ten dots together and one purple dot not far from them.

"He's in that direction," Daisuke points in a direction and Iori looks at Daisuke's device.

"Wrong direction again Daisuke," Iori sighs before pointing in a completely different direction.

"You'll get there eventually," Sora says with a smile before following everyone else in the direction of the signal and into the rain. Daisuke sighs before following them deeper into the woods once again.

* * *

As Taiki runs in the pouring rain, one hand rests on his side while his other is holding onto his red Xros loader like his life is on the line. His knuckles are red from the clod but he doesn't stop him from running and dodging as fast as he can so he can see his friends once again.

He thinks of his friends he's just met and his friends from the past before smiling slightly. He dodges another branch before spotting a familiar shade of yellow glisten in the distance. Taiki slows down for a moment to see a familiar face in the distance running through the forest surrounding them. Taiki smiles before speeding up again.

"Yuu!" Taiki calls out and he notices his friend stopping and looking around for him.

"Yuu!" Taiki calls out to him again and he removes the hand from his side before Yuu looks towards him and a big smile forms on his face.

"Taiki-san!" Yuu calls out to him before turning to his side. "I've found him!"

Taiki notices a familiar red-head running towards Yuu and as Taiki slows down. He stops as he's a few metres away from Yuu and turns to see Akari run straight towards him, not slowing down.

"Taiki!" Akari yells before running up to him and hitting him on the head.

"Ouch," Taiki pouts slightly as he rubs the top of his head where he got hit by his childhood friend. "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"You shouldn't have got yourself lost," Akari replies with a frown and Taiki just laugh lightly at this.

"I'm fine aren't I?" Taiki replies with a smile and this causes Akari to sigh.

"You're not all the time," Akari mumbles before looking straight at Taiki who's still smiling at her.

"I am most of the time," Taiki replies before turning to Yuu as well as Akari. "Anyway, I'm glad you two are safe."

"Here you go again, worrying about others more than yourself." Akari sighs and Yuu just laughs slightly at her comment.

"This is Taiki-san after all; he doesn't know how to worry about himself most of the time." Yuu speaks up and Taiki looks between the two of them.

"I'm still here you know," Taiki sweat drops with a sheepish smile before hearing a familiar voice above the rain.

"You're okay." Taiki looks up to see Sora smiling with relief as the rest of the group follow her close behind.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Taiki smiles as he speaks before noticing a brunette unconscious in another guy's arms.

"Have you guys been attacked?" Taiki asks and Akari sighs again at Taiki's worry for others.

"We were but we should have lost the attacker by now," A boy next to Suzie known as Henry replies.

"Who attacked you?" Taiki asks and as if on cue, a loud thumping noise can be heard. Taiki turns around to see trees in the distance falling as if they were children's building blocks being kicked down by a toddler. The silhouette of a bear like creature starts to form and before they can run, the bear kicks down two trees that create a domino effect on the other trees; trapping the group.

The rain falls heavier on the group while a grey bear like digimon stands before them with a red cape on its back. A green light can be seen peeping from within the bear's body that matches the bear's piercing green eyes that send chills running through their bodies.

"That's the digimon who attacked us," Daisuke speaks up as he stares at the evil digimon.

"WaruMonzaemon."

* * *

 **A/N: Cliff-hanger! Yay! Re-using characters, yay…Anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter and if you want leave a review below and if you love the story you can follow and favourite the story if you want updates on when the next chapters are up. (I won't tell you how to do that though.) The next update will be on May 15** **th** **and I hope to see you again for the next chapter of Blessed with a Curse!**


	7. Arc 1: The Reunion - Teddy Bear Horror

**Disclaimer – I Own Nothing!**

"That's the digimon who attacked us," Daisuke speaks up as he stares at the evil digimon.

"WaruMonzaemon."

The roar of a creature echoes around the group and everyone tries to cover their ears from the horrid noise. The trees that haven't been knocked down sway slightly before standing upright when the roar ends. The bear like digimon glares down at the group of humans and digimon but its focus remains on one redhead.

"Why did you reject us?" WaruMonzaemon asks as he glares at the female redhead. Akari shivers at the question as she doesn't know what to say.

 _Do I reject it again? Do I apologise? Will it accept the apology? What should I do?!_

Akari's mind races as her body is frozen stiff. Her breathing is shallow and almost silent while her eyes stare into the blood red eyes of WaruMonzaemon.

"Were we not good enough for you?" WaruMonzaemon asks in a slightly higher tone than normal. A small glimmer in his eyes can be seen and this causes Akari's breathing to hitch slightly at the unexpected behaviour. "Were we not what you wanted?"

"Why should she answer to the likes of you?!" Akari turns around to see Sora speaking up to the bear digimon. Sora's hands are small fists and Akari can see the hair and Sora's arms standing on end.

"That's a bad idea Sora," Iori mentions quietly to Sora as he looks up at the bear like digimon.

"Akari doesn't have to answer to you!" Daisuke shouts and this causes Iori to sigh slightly.

 _I guess we're picking a fight with him again._

Iori thinks before noticing that WaruMonzaemon's eyes are shining even brighter than before; and not in a good way.

"You think you can stand up to me?" WaruMonzaemon laughs at the human's behaviour and this causes Agumon to stand at the front of group.

"We won't just stand up to you, we'll beat you down!" Agumon announces to the bear digimon and this causes WaruMonzaemon to stop laughing. Taiki takes a small step in front of Akari and turns to look at her slightly.

"Get behind me," Taiki whispers to Akari and she does as he says, still looking up at the caped bear.

"Then let's see you try!" WaruMonzaemon's mouth moves to form a horrifying smile before lifting his paw high above his head.

 **Bear Claw**

"Scatter!" Henry shouts as he takes a hold of Suzie's hand and pulls her as far away from WaruMonzaemon's attack as possible. As the attack hits the ground, a shockwave breaks up the ground slightly and this causes everyone to split up slightly.

On one section are Henry, Terriermon and Suzie who are close to the fallen trees. One a different section is Junpei who is carrying the unconscious Takuya and Hawkmon. Farther away from them are Taiki, Akari, MarineAngemon and Agumon while not too far from them is Yuu and Sora. Close to WaruMonzaemon but not the closest are Iori, Tomoki and Neemon with Daisuke and Guilmon on a different section which is directly in front of WaruMonzaemon.

"I think this is a bad idea," Daisuke mutters to Guilmon as they both look up at WaruMonzaemon. WaruMonzaemon looks down at the pair and this causes Guilmon to growl slightly as he moves into a defensive position.

 **Nasty Step**

WaruMonzaemon lifts his foot up high before moving it towards where Daisuke and Guilmon are standing. Guilmon opens his mouth and an orange light starts to form.

 **Rock Breaker**

Guilmon jumps up at WaruMonzaemon's foot while Daisuke tries to look around for a small enough gap to jump over however all the gaps are too big for either of them to leap over.

As Daisuke tries to brace himself for what's to come, Henry turns to his digimon as he pulls out a blue card from his deck. He takes out his green and white D-Power before smiling at his partner who is now standing next to him.

"Ready?" Henry asks and Terriermon nods.

"Always," Terriermon speaks before Henry swipes the blue card through the slot in his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify!" A bright light shines from Henry's device and from Terriermon's body and this causes everyone apart from Daisuke and Guilmon to turn around. "Matrix Digivolution!"

The bright light consumes Terriermon and WaruMonzaemon stops his attack as his attention is now turned towards the bright light. As the bright light starts to dim, the body of Gargomon appears in front of everyone and this causes Henry to look at his partner in confusion.

"Why are you Gargomon and not Rapidmon?" Henry asks his partner and this causes Gargomon to turn to his partner and shrug.

"Beats me," Gargomon replies before looking back at WaruMonzaemon who has placed its foot back on the ground and not on top of Guilmon and Daisuke.

"This is interesting," WaruMonzaemon mutters and the horrifying smile forms on its face again.

 **Bunny Pummel**

Gargomon leaps over the gaps with ease as he makes his way towards WaruMonzaemon while preparing his attack. Yuu watches Gargomon from his spot and grasps his yellow Xros loader with his right hand.

 _Gargomon can't battle WaruMonzaemon on his own. If only Damemon was here…_

Yuu thinks before he hears a recognisable voice come from his right.

"Yuu," Yuu turns to his right before noticing a digimon that resembles a golden aircraft with two gloved hands coming from the wings. Yuu's eyes widen at the sight and a small smile forms on his face.

"Sparrowmon," Yuu mutters before noticing a few shadows jump off Sparrowmon and run away in different directions. "Who are they?"

"They're some friends that I found on my way here," Sparrowmon replies before looking towards Gargomon and WaruMonzaemon who are currently fighting.

"We need to help Gargomon in some way otherwise he'll never win," Yuu looks towards Sparrowmon for help and Sparrowmon smiles slightly.

"Try and fuse me with someone," Sparrowmon suggests and this cause Yuu to look around.

"With who?" Yuu asks before noticing a new digimon talking to Henry and Suzie. The digimon is tall and covered in rubber armour which has a few metal plates on the joints. Red wings that resemble a dragon can be seen and the digimon gives off a cyber like feel.

"Found someone?" Sparrowmon asks the blonde and Yuu nods as he looks towards the digimon.

"Henry!" Yuu calls towards the blue haired boy and Henry turns to look at the blonde. "Is Cyberdramon yours?"

"No," Henry replies before turning to look at Cyberdramon.

"I'll go see what he needs," Cyberdramon says to Henry before flying down to Yuu. "What do you need me for?"

"I need you to help me try something out that might help Gargomon," Yuu replies and Cyberdramon nods.

"Okay," Cyberdramon replies and Yuu smiles before turning to both digimon who are either side of him.

"Ready?" Yuu asks and both cyber digimon nod as a reply.

"Cyberdramon! Sparrowmon!" Another bright glows and both Taiki and Akari's eyes widen at the familiar light.

"Digi fuse!" Yuu calls out and a bright light shines out of Yuu's yellow Xros loader and towards both Cyberdramon and Sparrowmon. The two lights shine so bright that it blinds everyone including Gargomon and WaruMonzaemon. As the light starts to dim, Cyberdramon's body stays mostly intact but now instead of two red wings he now has two gold wings and his armour as golden plates over his joins. On his forearms are two missiles and on his head his helmet has a slight tinge of gold.

"Xros-Up Cyberdramon!"

"That's a really strong fusion," Akari mutters before looking towards Taiki who is now looking at Agumon and Guilmon.

"Agumon, Guilmon, can you trust me?" Taiki asks the two digimon and this causes Guilmon to become confused.

"Why?" Guilmon asks while Agumon nods towards the brunette.

"We're both ready," Agumon replies and Guilmon becomes even more confused.

"I didn't say I'm ready!" Guilmon shouts and Taiki takes a deep breath in as he takes out his red Xros loader.

"Agumon! Guilmon!" Guilmon looks down at his body as a bright light starts to form around him.

"Digi-fuse!" Taiki calls out and a bright light forms from his red device and it points itself straight at the two dragon digimon. The bright lights fuse where Guilmon was once standing and after the lights start to dim, a new digimon reappears. Agumon's body is now taller and his tail is just as long as Guilmon's tail, if not longer. Agumon's ears are slightly bigger and black stripes cover Agumon's body from top to bottom.

"My sense of smell is better now!" Xros-Up Agumon smiles slightly and this causes Daisuke to look at the new fusion in amazement.

"Is that…" Daisuke starts before the new fusion looks towards him.

"You might want to look behind you," Xros-Up Agumon points behind Daisuke and this causes him to turn around and notice a familiar dragon digimon stood not too far away on a separate section.

"Veemon!" Daisuke calls out to his partner but doesn't move as he remembers how he can't jump over the gaps. "Ready to help?"

"Whenever you are partner!" Veemon replies with a bright smile and Daisuke pulls out his blue D-3. However, unlike everyone else, his device doesn't glow and this confuses both the digimon and human.

"Why won't it work?" Daisuke wonders before dodging an attack from WaruMonzaemon.

"Why won't Daisuke's device work?" Iori mutters before turning to Tomoki who is currently watching Takuya.

 _When will Takuya wake up?_

Tomoki stares at Takuya's wounded body in worry before he starts to smell burning coming from behind WaruMonzaemon.

"What's that smell?" Tomoki asks nobody in particular but he receives a reply anyway.

"Xros-Up Agumon tried to attack WaruMonzaemon with **Pyro Breath** but it missed and I think it hit the wood behind WaruMonzaemon," Iori explains before another fireball is unleashed by the fused Agumon which misses again and hits another fallen tree.

"If they keep going on like this the whole forest will be on fire," Henry mutters as he watches his partner struggle to harm WaruMonzaemon.

 **Pyro Breath**

 **Gargo pellets**

 **Desolation Lasers**

The three moves try to harm the bear digimon but it doesn't work as the fireball misses again and the multiple lasers and pellets don't even scratch the bear.

 **Bear Claw**

The one attack forces both fusions to spilt and for Gargomon to fall next to Henry. Henry kneels beside his partner who slowly de-digivolve back into Terriermon.

"Are you okay?" Henry asks with a worried tone but this only causes Terriermon to smile slightly.

"Momentai," Terriermon replies before Henry picks him up and holds him in his arms. Suzie stands next to him in fear as the fire is now surrounding the whole group as it slowly burns the fallen trees and the trees that are still standing.

 **Marching Fishes**

Sora looks down to her right to notice a familiar digimon attacking the enemy with hordes of fishes. Her eyes widen slightly before she smiles at the digimon's arrival.

"Gomamon," Sora mutters and this causes the seal like digimon to look up at the red head with a big smile.

"Long time no see," Gomamon says optimistically before turning back to notice that his attack didn't leave a mark on the digimon.

 **Vee Head-butt**

 **Feather Strike**

 **Kahuna Waves**

The three attacks all hit WaruMonzaemon but not one of them harms the digimon enough to leave a scratch on the digimon. WaruMonzaemon laughs at the countless attempts to defeat him with not one of them actually leaving a mark on him.

"You call yourselves strong," WaruMonzaemon's laugh starts to die down as he speaks only to stop completely after he finishes his words. "What a joke."

As another malicious laugh fills the atmosphere, a wave of uncertainty fills everyone's minds. Neemon grabs a hold of Tomoki's right leg while Suzie does the same with Henry. The smell of burning fills the air as even the trees that weren't knocked down are starting to face the fire's anguish.

A murmur can be heard from behind Junpei and this causes Junpei to look at the Brunette who is one his back.

"Takuya?" Junpei calls out to his friend quietly and this calls Takuya to slowly open his eyes and notice the smell of burning and orange light surrounding them. He looks around slightly to notice humans and digimon's that he recognised and didn't recognise. He tries to stand up on his own two feet and does successfully with a little help from Junpei.

"Where are we?" Takuya asks his friend who he's balancing on slightly as he tries to fully wake up.

"In the middle of a losing battle with WaruMonzaemon," Junpei replies and this causes Takuya to notice the grimacing smile of WaruMonzaemon being lit up by the fire surrounding them. Takuya then looks around to notice multiple digimon passed out all around and multiple digimon who appeared tired but unharmed.

"Have we scratched him?" Takuya asks, hoping for some sign of hope but Junpei shakes his head slowly.

"We haven't caused any harm on the stupid bear," Junpei replies with a sorrow filled voice before turning around to look at his friend and leader. "You've woken up at the wrong time."

"How long has the fire been here?" Takuya asks as his focus is now on the fire surrounding them.

"Not for long, why?" Junpei asks the brunette and this causes Takuya to smile before taking out his device.

"I don't think I've woken up at the wrong time," Takuya replies before placing his hand in the fire.

"Takuya!" Takuya turns around to notice Tomoki smiling at him. Takuya smiles back at his younger friend while his left hand is still in the fire.

"Tomoki!" Takuya calls back and the rest of the group turn to look at the now conscious goggle head.

"You're awake!" Takuya turns to look at Daisuke who is now standing next to a blue dragon digimon.

"I'm okay!" Takuya smiles optimistically at his fellow goggle head before turning his attention to Henry who starts to speak.

"You won't be if you leave your hand in the fire for long," Henry mentions and Takuya turns to notice that his left hand is still in the fire.

"Oops," Takuya takes his hand out of the flame like its fine and this causes Taiki to look at Takuya's hand curiously. As Taiki examines Takuya's hand, Sora notices what Taiki's looking at and decides to speak up.

"How come your hand isn't burnt?" Sora asks and this causes Takuya to look at his hand which doesn't show any signs of burning.

"I guess it's because I'm the Warrior of Fire," Takuya shrugs slightly as he replies and this causes Taiki to turn back to the still laughing WaruMonzaemon.

 _He dodged all of the fire attacks but not any other type of attack. Does that mean his weakness is fire?_

Taiki thinks before noticing how far away WaruMonzaemon is from the fire. Taiki flicks his goggles as unusual when he thinks up of something and this causes Akari to look at him.

"What is it Taiki?" Akari asks and this causes Yuu to look at Taiki as well.

"You said you're the Warrior of fire, right?" Taiki asks Takuya and this causes Takuya to nod in response. "I think his weakness is fire because instead of taking the attack he dodges it unlike all of the other attacks."

"You want me to try and fight him," Takuya mentions and Taiki nods.

"It's our last chance at beating him otherwise we'll all be done for," Taiki says and this causes Takuya to look down at his red and black D-Tector.

"I'll do it," Takuya says before smiling. "It will be good to fight for once."

"Do you even have your spirits though?" Junpei asks but Takuya shrugs as he starts to move towards WaruMonzaemon. The others watch Takuya as he leaps from one section to another, only just reaching each time. Takuya stops when he's directly in front of WaruMonzaemon, on a different section of ground to everyone else.

"Oi!" Takuya shouts and this causes WaruMonzaemon to look down at the human before him.

"What do you want?" The bear asks with a monochrome voice.

"I want you to stop hurting my friends," Takuya replies and this causes WaruMonzaemon to smile at this.

"Friends? What _friends_?" WaruMonzaemon asks with a slight laugh in his voice.

"I think you should get ready to be burnt you big bully!" Takuya replies with a threat that the bear simply laughs at.

"What can a measly human do to a digimon like me?" WaruMonzaemon asks as his laughter turns into curiosity.

"This," Takuya replies as he holds his left hand out in front of him and a blue line starts to glow around it. His right hand is holding his D-Tector just behind him. He moves his left hand to touch the tip of his device before swiping the line across a sensor on his device. As he swipes it, two words echo from his mouth.

"Spirit Evolution!"

His hands move either side of him and a bright light starts to form around him. All of the surrounding fire around them moves towards Takuya and the light and this causes faces of shock and amazement to be seen all around. As the fire and light fuse with one another, a silhouette of a digimon stands exactly where Takuya once stood. A hand reaches out and swipes the light and fire away to reveal an armoured digimon standing on two feet like a human. He has a yellow mane behind him as hair with orange and red armour covering his body.

"Is that…Takuya?" Sora asks as she looks at the digimon standing before them.

"No," The word mutters out of WaruMonzaemon's mouth and this causes everyone to look at the bear in slight shock. The bear's hands can be seen shivering slightly and his fur is standing on end.

"WaruMonzaemon's…scared?" Akari asks in disbelief as she watches the bear like digimon stare at Takuya's new form in fear.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asks with a smile. "Is the big bear scared of getting burnt?"

"N-No," WaruMonzaemon replies as he takes a small step back.

"Well you better be!" Takuya replies before jumping into the air.

 **Pyro Darts**

Takuya holds his hands out and fires small fire pellets towards WaruMonzaemon; hitting him right on. The bear roars in pain as burn marks form all over his body. Suzie looks away as she grabs Henry's leg even tighter. Henry looks down at his sister before placing a hand on her head. He turns back to the fight before noticing something wrong with the fight.

 _Why is WaruMonzaemon so weak to fire? It doesn't seem right…_

 **Pyro Punch**

Takuya punches WaruMonzaemon multiple times as fire surrounds his fists. Each time he hits the bear, a loud roar can be heard and after five hits Takuya stands where he transformed.

"He's really weak," Takuya turns to look at Taiki who originally came up with the plan. "I don't even have to use my full power to beat him."

"Something isn't right," Henry speaks up as he looks at the wounded bear.

"It's almost as if he had a shield before but now he doesn't," Yuu says as he too looks at WaruMonzaemon.

"What should I do?" Takuya asks as he looks towards Taiki for guidance. Taiki stares at the wounded bear as he tries to think of what to do.

 _We can't keep hurting him like this, but of we try to help him he might betray us. What to do…_

As Taiki tries to think of what to do, the digimon in question falls to his knees in pain before shrinking to become the same size as Takuya's digimon form, Agunimon. Daisuke runs over to the bear with Veemon following him close behind. The others start to move closer to the bear, jumping over the gaps where it's small enough for them to jump over. When most of the group is surrounding the smaller version of WaruMonzaemon, Takuya turns back into his human form before watching WaruMonzaemon fall onto his back in pain.

"He's badly injured," Iori points out and Hawkmon nods in agreement.

"If Cutemon was here he could heal him," Akari mutters as she looks down at WaruMonzaemon. Before anyone can speak, a slightly glow starts to form over the body and the fur changes from black to yellow and all of the scars disappear. The belly is stitched back up and a white cross can be seen at the bottom of his stomach. His blood red eyes turn into a more peaceful red while the burn marks still cover his body.

"It's Monzaemon," Sora says as she looks at the digimon in front of her.

"He needs help and fast," Yuu looks towards the others and Suzie kneels down beside the digimon.

"Henwy, he's muttwing something," Suzie looks up at her older brother before facing the bear again.

"Can you tell what he's saying?" MarineAngemon asks the young girl and she shakes her head. Tomoki decides to sit down next to Suzie and Monzaemon's head before leaning in to hear what he's saying.

"He's saying 'I've failed them' and 'It's over' multiple times," Tomoki replies before looking up at the others.

"Who's he failed?" Junpei asks as he looks down in confusion. Tomoki looks at Monzaemon before trying to listen in.

"I can't say," Tomoki replies after trying to listen in. "He's still repeating what he's already said."

"What should we do? We're still surrounded by the fire so we can't find help," Sora asks as she looks around them only to find fire everywhere. The sky above them is covered with dark clouds which make it look like night time when it's not.

"He's saying something different," Tomoki speaks up to draw their attention before listening in to what he's saying. When the sound of muttering stops, Monzaemon's body stops breathing and his eyes fully close as well as his mouth.

"What did he say?" Takuya asks his younger friend and Tomoki still looks at the bear.

"Only the chosen children can stop _them_ and save the digimon king and the digital world," Tomoki replies quietly. "Only the _chosen children._ "

The body of Monzaemon turns into fragments of data before dispersing into the air and vanishing into the dark sky above. A sudden drop of rain lands where Monzaemon once laid and in seconds, the sound of rain echoes all around the group and extinguishes the fire around them.

No one can speak as the fight still lingers in their minds as well as Monzaemon's dying words. Before long, Takuya's body fails on him and a wave of darkness takes over him, causing him to pass out. Junpei catches him before he lands on the floor and everyone's thoughts are interrupted by the brunette.

"He's still wounded from the first fight," Henry speaks up first as Junpei decides to feel his forehead.

"He's extremely cold," Junpei mentions and this causes worry to form on Tomoki's face.

"The fight must have been too much for him and he was just covering it up so we wouldn't worry," Tomoki mentions as he stands up.

"We need to find someone who can help and fast," Hawkmon speaks up and by this time everyone apart from Taiki is surrounding Takuya. As everyone looks down at Takuya, Taiki looks deep into the burnt forest to see a cloaked figure holding a gold chain staring right at him.

Taiki's right hand grasps his red Xros loader before a beeping sound forces him to look away from the cloaked figure and towards his device. On the screen are eleven dots of different colours; one red, three orange, four green, one blue and two purple. Taiki turns towards the others before speaking up.

"There's a group not too far from us who might be able to help," Taiki speaks up and this causes Daisuke to point to his right. "Wrong direction."

"I try," Daisuke mutters before Taiki points in the opposite direction, causing Daisuke to sigh.

"One day you'll get it right," Sora places a hand on his shoulder.

"I doubt that," Veemon speaks up in a joking matter and this causes Daisuke to pout. Junpei places Takuya on his back with the help of Henry and Yuu while Akari moves towards Taiki. Taiki places all of the unconscious digimon in his device before a hand can be felt on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asks the goggle-head.

"Nothing," The goggle-head replies with a persuasive smile and this causes the red head to sigh.

"Will you ever tell me what's wrong?" Akari asks as she tightens her hold on Taiki's shoulder.

"I never do because there's never anything wrong," Taiki replies while smiling.

"You can fool a lot of people Taiki but not me," Akari states before letting go of his shoulder. "Remember that."

Akari walks towards everyone else who's started to climb over the burnt wood while Taiki moves to look back into the dense forest one last time before following everyone else.

* * *

 **A/N: More mysteries! Yay! Who do you think is behind all of this? Who's this** _ **Digimon King**_ **they keep speaking of? Who knows? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please tell me as a review or in PM. The next update will be on May 29** **th** **so I hope to see all you guys for the next chapter of Blessed with a Curse!**


End file.
